Red as blood
by koneko101
Summary: Itachi killed Sakura, now 256 years later she's reincarnated. Sasuke, a vampire who loved her back then, now finds her and plans to make her his mate, while also killing Itachi.
1. Prologue

Koneko101-HI ALL! Just decided to do another story so yeah. Here ya go!

Diclaimer! I do not own Naruto, cause if I did the pairings would go a hell of a lot faster and they would be Sasuke/Sakura, Hinata/Naruto, Ino/Shikamaru, and Neji/Tenten. And they would have done something by now! Btw, anyone know what Haruno means? Just wondering.

Prologue

Fire. If there was one thing Konohamaru knew, it was that being surrounded by fire was NEVER a good thing. He ran around, desperately seeking an escape, when a small scuffle made him turn. His eyes widened as he saw who it was. Sakura was leaning on her scabbard (a/n, that sword thing), the crimson stain on her side growing larger by the second. "Sakura, come on, we have to get out of here!" he yelled anxiously. She nodded slightly as she began to limp forward.

Konohomaru raced forward, pulling her arm over his shoulder so she could lean on him for support. She flashed him a shaky smile before moving forward, now faster thanks to his help. He was glad he found her, because less than a minute after they moved the ceiling fell in where she had been standing. They were soon out, and they got about 20 feet away before she collapsed. He helped her get into a laying position as the academy burned down a small ways off.

He watched helplessly as she struggled to breath, wishing he could do something. "Kono...ho..ma...ru..." she croaked out weakly, making him wince. "What is it, Sakura? What do you need?" he asked desperately. She gave him a weak smile as she managed to raise her hand up, shakily resting it on his shoulder. "You're a good kid, Konohomaru. Grow up strong so you can always protect those close to you."she said weakly. His eyes widened as he realized she was saying goodbye. "DONT SAY THAT! Your gonna be fine. Got that!" he shouted as his eyes watered. She gave a small, humorless chuckle before going into a small coughing fit. He cringed as he saw blood dribble down the corner of her mouth.

"You know I won't make it through this one. tell everyone...I always loved and cared for them. I'll miss you guys."she whispered as she drew a pain filled breath. Konohamaru nodded bravely, even as the tears fell. "Tell...Sasuke...that I for...for...forgi..."her voice trailed off as her eyes closed, her eyes going limp. He watched in pain as her hand slid down his arm, slowly falling to the groiund beside her.He choked back a sob as he tried to keep his cool, but he soon fouind it useless. Letting out an anguished sob, he punched the ground as his body shook with uncontrolled sobs.

"Consider that a warning." a cold voice said from behind him. He spun around, and his eyes widened as he looked into those blood red eyes. 'Itachi.'he thought fearfully as he cowered back slightly."That's the message that you can tell everyone. Worse will happen if Sasuke does not become stronger. Tell him that for me." Itachi ordered before disappearing. Konohomaru was still staring at the spot where he had been when the rest of Team 7 arrived. "Hey, Konohomaru, where's Saku..." Naruto trailed off as he noticed her lifeless body. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat as he fell to his knees beside her. Grasping her wrist, he felt to see if there was a pulse. Nothing.

His hands shook as Konohomaru started to speak. "Itachi was here. He said that this was a warning, and that worse will happen if you don't get stronger. I...I couldn't...protect her..." he sobbed as he let it all out. Naruto rubbed his back slighlty as Sasuke shook. His face was hidden by his bangs, his jaw clenched tight. "Bastard."he hissed. "BASTARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRD!" he screamed angrily, his head thrown back for all to see. Then and there, he made a new vow. Itachi would pay for this. He would pay for killing her. And he would pay with his life.

Koneko101- Well, that's it. Um, review please. I'll try to update soon if ya guys like it. Ja ne!


	2. A New Mission

Koneko101- Ok, here's the next thing. It's really the first chapter but, whatever. Yawn, sorry I'm tired! Well, here ya go! Oh, and I put the disclaimer last chapter so……….. I'm not gonna put it again. If your mad sue me, I don't really care. Haha. Oh, thanks for telling me what Haruno means! Now what does Uchiha mean? I'll be asking things like that for every chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It had been three days since then. The same day as the fire, they found out that Tenten had been killed as well when she had tried to stop Itachi during his departure. Neji didn't say anything, but they all knew how upset he was. He had destroyed nearly every tree in the forest that day. Neither he nor Sasuke had gone to either girls' funeral, and nobody seemed surprised. Both were upset, and they would have probably killed someone if they had attended.

Now, both were thought to be at the training grounds, each getting stronger for the woman they had lost. So the town thought, anyway. Sasuke trudged slowly up the hill, pausing when he was almost at the top. His fist clenched as he stared at the headstone. Haruno Sakura, 17 years, kunoichi of Konoha, medic nin, student of the fifth Hokage, may she rest in peace. All was arranged neatly in rows, and he forced himself to move forward. Reaching out to touch the rough marble, he fell to his knees as he tried to keep from destroying the hated thing.

He stayed like this for a while before speaking. "What do you want, Neji? I am not in the mood to deal with your shit."he spat bitterly. He really wasn't. "Get over yourself, Uchiha. I didn't come for you." Neji retorted as he went to the grave next to Sakura's. Placing a single lily on the still freshly turned dirt, he settled down to meditate. "Do you think the fates will let them return?" he questioned. Sasuke shrugged as he sat back.

"The fates are…picky. They do not let just anyone be reincarnated. But there is a very good chance. Both were powerful, and both left before their time. I'm sure the fates will allow it. If not, we can always go down there and try to convince them." Sasuke replied, not happy that he may have to resort to begging. "Even if the fates do allow it, it could be centuries before they return. Shouldn't we focus on ridding the world of Itachi first?" Neji suggested maliciously. Sasuke nodded as he growled, fangs running down his chin. "Yes, we should. The fates can wait, we don't want to bring them back only to have a repeat of the past, now do we?" he hissed. The dawn would soon bleed with his brothers blood. He would make sure of that.

_PRESENT KONOHA_

Sakura hummed as she happily skipped down the road. Tenten trudged next to her, her brain still half asleep. Sakura jumped up a bit as she spun around to face Tenten. "Come on, Tennie! We gotta hurry or Gaara is gonna have our heads! Remember last time we were late and we were trying to get to his office really fast? He nearly killed us for that one!" Sakura reminded her as she grinned. That was a really fun day, no matter how much trouble they had gotten in. Her grin widened as she thought back to that day.

_Flashback_

"Hurry up, Sakura, or it'll be our heads!" Tenten panted as they ran through the halls. Sakura nodded as she forced her legs to go faster. She cursed inwardly at her boss for having an office on such a high floor. "Remind me why he chose to be on the 13th floor?" Sakura hissed as they ran up more stairs. "He likes the number, I think." Tenten panted as they sprinted the last flight. Hurrying into the hall, they ran until they could see his door. "Almost there!" Sakura cried happily. Only to fall on the recently mopped floor. Pulling Tenten down with her, both yelped as they slid along the floor. And straight into Gaara's door.

When they got over their dizziness, both girls noticed a few rather important things. The door they had slammed into was now hanging from one of its hinges, some papers were scattered around the room, and the most important of all was their boss. Who was standing over them, a vein near his eye twitching like crazy. Sakura grinned sheepishly as she sat up, scratching her head nervously. "Umm…… heh heh heh, hey Gaara. Wanna try it? That was really fun!" Sakura chirped, her cheery attitude returning quickly. Gaara glared at them as his eyes narrowed. "You owe me a new door." he said, his voice dangerously calm as he walked back to his desk. Both girls gulped as they watched their clearly annoyed boss. Then they got their new assignment. And his annoyance was probably why he failed to mention the sap. They were getting it off for almost a week.

_End Flashback_

"Why, that was cool. But that's also why we decided to just be late instead of running. I think he prefers that to killing his door." Tenten stated dryly as she yawned. She glared lightly at her hyper active friend. "How the hell are you so hyper in the morning? I thought we ran out of coffee." she asked as she stifled another yawn. Sakura grinned at her as she spun around. "Yeah, but we still had Fruit Loops and Pop Tarts. That was my hyper food for the morning!" Sakura chirped. Tenten gawked slightly. "What the… I made chocolate pancakes this morning! And you ate 9! Where the heck do you put it all?" she asked in amazement. Sakura shrugged as she rolled her arms.

She grinned suddenly as she grabbed Tenten's hand. "Come on, Tennie, let's run!" she screamed happily as she broke into a run, dragging Tenten along behind hre. Tenten stumbled slightly before catching up. They ran to Gaara's building and raced up the steps. Sakura slapped the door first. "Haha, I win! You now owe me coffee!" Sakura shouted happily as she did a victory pose. Tenten shook her head as she opened the door. "No more Fruit Loops for you." she mumbled as they sauntered to his office, passing tired people in the hall.

Sakura waved at them all happily as they entered his office. "Hi, Panda-chan!"she squealed as she glomped Gaara. He pushed her off him before motioning for them to sit down. "I have a new assignment for you. There's a small boy being held captive by some low level vampires. His father is rather important, so their holding him for ransom. I want you to get him out and return him to his father, after you give him medical treatment if needed of course."he said softly as he shifted through his paperwork. "Okie dokie, when do we leave?" Sakura asked happily as she bounced in her chair. Gaara smirked slightly as he tossed them some keys. "Right now." Tenten rolled her eyes as she dragged Sakura out of the office. "See ya later, Panda-chan!" Sakura called as the door slammed behind her.

Ok, there ya go. I wanted to update so I'm gonna stop here. I'll try to update soon! Sry if Sakura seems ooc, but I wanted her to be hyper just this once. Trust me, it's important.


	3. Partners and Meetings

Hi all! I'm back! Yay, you like my chapter! I'm so glad. (wipes tear from eye) Oh, Cyberwing, you'll find out about their jobs later. That's a surprise. ; ). lol. Anywho, I'm glad you all like my story so far. I have major writing blocks on all my other ones, but for this one it just sort of comes to me. Don't know why. Maybe I'm cursed. Well, here's the next chappie!

Chapter 2

Gaara felt his eye twitch as the door slammed. Great. His day was starting off wonderfully. First a super hyper Sakura glomps the living hell out of him, then Tenten tries to break his new door by slamming it. He had just gotten it fixed from her last slam. 'At least it didn't break THIS time.' he thought grumpily as he rested his head on his folded hands. "You can come out now, you know. I know your there."

On cue, two men stepped out of the shadows. Gaara nodded his head slighlty. "Sasuke. Neji." he greeted. The two nodded at him as they sat down. "I suppose you saw them, correct." Gaara stated more than questioned. His question was answered when both their eyes flashed possesively. "I'll take that as a yes. Now, you want the information that I have on their next mission, right? I left their copy in the car I assigned them, but I also took the liberty of making you a copy. Here it is." he said as he tossed a file at them.

Sasuke caught it and started to skim the contents. "So, one of the government official sons was taken. How long do you think it will take them to make it in there?" Gaara thought for a moment before answering. "Since Tenten's driving, my guess is that it will take about three hours for them to get there, and about 20 minutes to get in. Since you will most likely take only an hour to get there, I would say leave in about an hour and then wait for them. I'll call and tell them that I am having you help with the mission. Now get out." he said calmly as he pulled more paperwork toward him.

The two vampires in front of him scowled as they stood. "Don't go making orders Gaara, they may be your last." Neji hissed as he disappeared. Sasuke gave him a small glare before following. Letting out a small sigh, Gaara lifted the phone to call the girls. They wouldn't be too happy knowing he had put two of the most powerful vampires in existence to help them. Especially since they thought both vampires were merely lessons. He really hated having to be the one to tell them.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM!" Tenten fumed as she threw the phone to the floor. Sakura sweat dropped as she tried to calm her friend. After all, Tenten was driving. And she didn't want to die young. "Come on Tennie, it'll be fine. We finally get to meet those legendary vampire dudes. Maybe they'll be hot!" she chirped happily as she got all starry eyed. Tenten growled as she clenched the steering wheel angrily. Her knuckles were now so white, Sakura feared they would stay that way.

"Come on, Tenten. Cool it. Maybe they can tell us what our dreams mean." she said softly as she relaxed. Tenten blinked at that, and released the steering wheel from her death grip. "Doubt it. They don't need to know anything about it. How can you even think that?" she asked as she turned a corner. Only another hour to go. Wow, time flies when your pissed. "I don't know, just seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway, did Panda-chan leave any food? I"m STARVING!" Sakura whined as she gave her famous undeniable puppy dog look. Tenten laughed as she rapped her knuckles against her friends head. "Dunno. Check the glove compartment."

Doing so, Sakura squealed happily as she saw all the snacks. "Yay, Panda-chan rules!" she exclaimed as she dug into some chips. Tenten grinned as they drove the rest of the way in silence, save for Sakura's munching. She wondered where Sakura put all of the food she ate as they parked about a block away from their target. Two men were there waiting for them. Stepping out of the car, she smirked when Sakura bounced up to them. "Hi, I'm Sakura. Who are you?" she asked cheerfully as she bounced on her toes.

"Hyuuga Neji." one said cooly, his white eyes fixed on Tenten, who was ignoring him. "Neji!" Sakura squealed as she glomped him. He scowled as he roughly shoved her off. "Get off me, you annoying girl!" he hissed angrily. She ignored him as she looked at his companion expectently. "Uchiha Sasuke." he said simply, smirking when she glomped him too. However, unlike Neji, he waited a moment before gently pushing her off. Tenten sweat dropped as she sighed.

"Sorry, she's really hyper. She had tons of sugar today." Tenten explained as she popped open the trunk. Sakra giggled as she bounced over, and both girls started strapping their weapons and other equipment on. The two boys watched them, and only spoke when both were finished. "So, we're getting some rich guys son? Sounds fun." Sasuke said dryly. Sakura giggled as she skipped up to him. "Yup, now let's go! I'm ready to kick some ass!" she shouted happily as she pumped her fist in the air. Sasuke smirked as the other two ignored them.

"Ok, we need to get in and get out fast. I wanna get this done fast, my bath is calling." Tenten said sarcastically. Sskura nodded as she suddenly went serious. Work was no laughing matter, after all. Forgetting about the two men, they ran silently to the house and jumped onto the roof. Looking for a way in, they noticed the hole in the roof. 'Hmm...looks like only Sakura will fit, her being the smallest. Hope she doesn't run into trouble.' she thought as she nodded to Sakura.

Nodding back, she dove into the hole, wiggling her way down to the floor. Crouching down, she snick through the house until she heard voices coming from a room to her right. Creeping silently, she hid in the shadows as she listened. "Yeah, the old man is getting desperate. Doesn't want his little sonny boy to get hurt." a cruel voice laughed, and she could hear the whimpers of a small child. Her eyes blazed as she got her kunai ready. She hated anyone that hurt children.

Peeking around the doorway, she aimed carefully before letting her kunai fly. The bastard never knew what hit him. "What the fuck...Get out there and catch whoever's here!" one shouted as the rest sprang up. Sakura grinned as she stepped into the doorway, kunai in hand. "Hi boys." she said sweetly before attacking. They were down in minutes. She smirked as she saw only the leader left. "Ah, don't tell me your all done? I'm still bored." she pouted as she watched him, whilst one of her hands cut the ropes holding the boy loose.

She lifted him up as she still held the knife in her other hand. She was confused, though, when he smirked at her. "You think that's all I have? That was just the first round." he hissed as he let out a shrill whistle. Her eyes widened as panic shot through her. Shit. He was calling werewolves, and it sure as hell wasn't a full moon. That meant only one thing. They had moon pendents. 'Fuck.' she thought as they surrounded her. 'How am I gonna get out of this one?' she thought as the small boy clutched closer to her. She lifted the kunai defensively in front of her. And as one they attacked.

Yeah, I really wanted to post it. It was driving me crazy! Hope you guys like it! And I really need to know what Uchiha means, it's for something I want to do later in the story. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, I'm gonna try to make them longer. Well, hope you enjoy it! Review please.


	4. Werewolves Galore

Koenko101- Hi guys! Waahhh, I've had the flu since...(counts days on fingers) Thursday! Good news is, I missed school! Bad news is, I slept through every good TV show. Sigh. Ah well. Hey, thanks for telling me the meaning of Uchiha! I'm gonna have it mean winter though for when I use it later. Now, does anyone know Tenten's last name and what it means? Mainly I just wanna know her last name, it's bugging the shit outta me. I watched where they started the written test. Naruto was so funny! I love it when he panics. ( 3. Makes me giggle. Now, here is the next chapter! Oh, and if anyone had a new idea for a new title let me know, I wanna change mine, it's gay. And thanks to all the people who read and review my story! HUG! (computer glomps the reviewers)

Chapter 3 (bum bum bum bummmmmmm)

Sakura dropped and rolled as the werewolves lunged at her. 'Why the hell do they have to have moon pendents?' she thought irritably as she ducked the many claws slashing at her. She managed to break away from the crowd and make a dash for the door. 'Note to self : If I live to see her, never yell at Tenten again for making me run all day.' she thought as she dashed through the hallways. She managed to find the hole she had gotten in from and tossed the boy up. On the roof, Tenten jumped as Neji caught the boy. "I'm gonna keep going, some puppies are chasin' me!" Sakura called up before running off. "SAKURA, YOU IDIOT! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" Tenten shouted as she stuck her head down the hole. Only to pull it back up again with a yelp when a werewolf tried to remove it.

Stabbing it with a kunai, she angrily turned to the boys only to notice that Sasuke was missing. "Where'd he go?" she asked, taking the shaking boy from Neji. He watched her comfort the child for a moment before answering. "He went to help Sakura. He should be able to get rid of the...nuisances rather quickly." She nodded slightly, her expression doubtful. So strange. She had just met them, yet she felt like she could trust them with anything. She had never felt this way before. Well, except when she met Sakura in freshman year at college. Now that was one hell of a meeting.

"You sure she'll be ok? How do I know that he'll keep her safe? How do I know that he's even trustworthy! Sakura is my best friend, and if she gets hurt because of him I swear his neck is gonna feel a draft for the rest of his life!" she hissed. Neji chuckled slightly at her colorful term for beheading Sasuke. "Now now, she'll be fine. He won't let anything hurt her. No matter how weak she is." he smirked. Tenten fumed as she tried to keep from cursing in front of the boy. "She's not weak! Now shut up and let's go. We need to get junior here home." she snapped, annoyed by his arrogant attitude. He was really getting on her nerves.

Meanwhile, Sakura was having a lovely time making werewolves heads roll. Moon pendent or not, if you cut off the head there history. "How many more of your fuckers are there?" she cursed, having sliced off her 19th head. And they were still coming strong. 'Maybe I should have tried to make it through the hole.' she thought dryly as she fled. She skid aroiund a corner, and abruptly knocked into something solid. And warm. She would have fallen, but the arms holding her kept her from doing so. "Having fun?" the person asked, amused. Looking up, she grinned happily at the person. "Hi Sasuke!" she chirped happily. He smirked at her before pulling her down the hallway.

"Do you always manage to get into trouble like this?" he asked as he grabbed her around the waist, leaping out the window he had entered by. "Bet your socks I do!" she grinned as she held onto his shoulders. After all, you must always hold onto something when jumping a three story building. "Why am I not surprised?" he drawled as he landed softly on the ground. He jogged away from the building to the car, Sakura still thrown over his shoulder. She was quite content with this, and squealed when she saw Tenten and Neji by the car. The boy was already in a different car, already heading back to headquarters. "Tennie! Hey, Tennie!" she called as she waved her arm. Tenten looked up at them, only to blanch when she saw how Sakura was being carried.

They made it to the car, and Sasuke still had not put her down. Sakura didn't seem to mind that much either. "Sakura, why... Oh, never mind. Knowing you it's probably stupid. Are you hurt?" Sakura shook her head before climbing off Sasuke. And immediaetly after tackling Tenten. "Tennie, I want ice cream! And candy! Candy candy candy candy candy!" she whined as she hugged her friend tight. "Oh, hell no! Your hyper enough as it is!" Tenten groeled as she shoved Sakura away. Sakura cried anime tears as Tenten stood, dusting herself off. "Well, since we're done with the mission, I guess we'll be leaving. Maybe we'll meet again sometime. Bye." Tenten said hurriedly to the boys as she threw her crying partner into the car. Jumping into the drivers seat, she didn't even wait for the boys response as she sped off.

"Tenten, why did you do that? I didn't even get his number." Sakura pouted, already forgetting about her candy. "I don't know. That Neji guy just...makes me nervous for some reason. I don't know why, he just does." Tenten sighed as she pulled onto the highway. Sakura glanced at her friend as she digested this new information. "Did he...do something...to you?" she asked cautiously. "What? NO! He didn't do anything. He was a pain in the ass for a little bit, but other than that he was just quiet. I dunno. Just...whenever I looked at him I got this feeling. Like I knew him somehow, but I've never met him in my life! And I would definetly remember someone as hot as him."

"Yeah, I know what ya mean." Sakura agreed. "It was like...I knew but didn't know Sasuke. And I would definetly reember those deep, dark eyes." she stated dreamily. Rolling her eyes, Tenten yawned as she tried to keep her mind on the road. "Ya know, maybe we're just tired. And it's not like it matters anyway, we probably won't ever see them again." Sakura reasoned, her voice slightly sad. She really wanted to get to know Sasuke better. "Yea..." Tenten trailed off, and they drove the rest of the way home in silence. They didn't say a thing to each other for the rest of the night, since the first thing they did was trudge to their rooms and collapse on their beds. They were asleep in minutes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke and Neji were already back at their home, ready for the next day. The others were there as well. "Hey guys, have fun with the girls?" Naruto asked with a smirk. The two scowled at him as they sat in their respective seats. Only a few of the others had arrived so far. Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Konohomaru were the only ones here. At the moment though, only Naruto and Shikamaru were up. The others were resting for the next day. "Yes, actually. I had quite a bit of fun." Sasuke smirked as Naruto glared at him. He loved getting on the idiot's nerves.

"BASTARD! You still should have told us you were gonna see them! We wanna see them too ya know." he fumed, angry about missing the chance to see one of his best friends again after all this time. "Shut up idiot, you'll see her soon enough. For now, let's take it slow. Both girls are starting to slowly remember. We've been giving them bits and pieces of the past through dreams for the past few weeks. We didn't know where they were, but we were close enough to them that we were able to do this." Neji snorted slightly. "Turns out they were right under our noses all along. Good thing Gaara called us after they were settled into the job, or it would have been pure hell finding them."

All of the men nodded as they sat in silence for a moment. Sasuke finally broke the silence. "Do you have anything on Kisame?" Shikamaru sighed as he shook his head. "Nothing. We know he's up to something, something that will maybe bring Itachi back from the grave. But so far we have nothing that shows him being able to do so. Unless he finds Itachi's soul stone, and that is almost impossible to find." "Except on the silver moon." Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, and that's coming up. We have no idea what he plans to do during that time, but we must find out and stop it before it happens!"

"Calm down, we'll stop it. Right now we need to focus on getting the girls. We have to make them our first priority. I will not lose Sakura again because some fool thinks he can resurrect my bastard brother!" Sasuke spat. He had waited too long for this day. He refused to wait for much longer just so he could be near her. "I know you feel the same way Neji. We've been waiting for so long, and now that we've found them I refuse to let this chance just pass! Even if Kisame is up to something, we can keep a watch on him as well as get the girls back." Neji nodded as he waved his hand slighlty, signaling for Sasuke to calm down. "Your right. The first thing we do at the moment : Get the girls back."

Koneko101- Yeah, shitty ending, I know. I'm just tired. I started the chapter on a sugar high (which is why Sakura was kinda hyper, she'll tone down soon. Or does this actaully seem to fit her?) but then it wore down as I kept typing. Well, hope ya like it! Read and review please.


	5. Midnight Dreams

Koneko101- Hi all! I'm back! I'm so happy! This is my greatest story yet. I wanna start another, but I want to keep doing this one too. Sorry, I want to update the other stories, but I have writer's block! . Sry, and also. If I get one more threatening message saying I need to update or else, not only will I not update this story,but I'll delete the damn thing! Sry, but I've had like 9 of those in the last week just because I took more than two days to update. Well, actually, they mentioned the other stories too, but I don't wanna delete those. I don't have the thing. Besides, it was mostly about this one. So you guys better stop or this story is gone! Like, poof! Well, here's chapter four! Hope you all enjoy. BTW! How I got Sasuke to give Sakura the dream may be crappy, but I had trouble describing it! WAHHHHH! TTTT

Chapter four

Sasuke growled as he slammed the door to his room. 'Dammit, Kisame is starting to get on my nerves. If he tries to go after her, I'll kill him before he can even blink.' he thought furiously as he threw the window open. Letting the night air flow into the room, he forced himself to calm down. He was overreacting, and he knew it. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated his chakra before letting it out into the night. Soaring through the city, he finally found what he was looking for. Letting it seep through the window, he stroked Sakura with it lightly before letting it flow into her sleepy mind.

In her room, Sakura groaned slightly as she turned over. Something pleasantly warm was flowing over her, and she briefly wondered if Tenten had turned the heat up before going back to sleep. She smiled in her sleep as the dream rolled through her mind. She didn't know half of the people here, but she recognized a few. Maybe they were someone from her infancy, and she just imagined them older. Impossible, but she had never really believed it couldn't happen.

_DREAM SEQUENCE_

"Come on guys, I wanna get home!" Sakura laughed as she pulled her teammates behind her. They both scowled, but let her pull them down the path to Konoha. It was almost spring, and she was eager to get home. After all, spring was her favorite season. "Sakura, why do you wanna get home so bad? The snow's barely melted!" Naruto reminded her as they neared the gate. "Because we've been in the sand for almost a month and I wanna see everyone! And you dolt, the snow melted almosttwo months ago! Spring's just around the corner too." she said happily, humming as she skipped through the gate. The boys watched her for a moment before following.

"Sakura, your annoying. Stop skipping." Sasuke ordered as they headed for the Hokage's office. She grinned as she slowed to a walk. She knew he didn't really mean it like he had before he left. Letting her thoughts carry away, she thought of how he had come home and how they had all defeated Orochimaru's empire. That was a great victory. And the party a week later was even better. She snickered as she remembered how Ino and Shikamaru had gotten together because of it.

They had all been drinking, and somewhere in the middle of the party Temari had started hitting on Shikamaru. Ino had gotten pissed, but as she was going to kill Temari Shikamaru accidently blurted out that he loved Ino. Temari had stalked off as Ino went and kissed him. They had made out for a few hours, then disappeared. Ino said they just went to bed, and they had. After all, when she found the two of them their clothes were still on.

"What's so funny, forehead?" a voice called as she felt herself being tackled. "Ino, you pig! Get off, that hurts!" she scowled as she tried to wiggle away from her friend. "Sorry, but I've missed you soooooooo much! You were gone so long I thought you forgot about us." Ino pouted as she sat up. Laughing, Sakura gave her a playful punch as they sat on the ground. "Nah, I couldn't forget you. Too much of a pain in the ass." she teased, causing both to laugh. A light cough interrupted them.

"If you two are done sitting in the dirt, we still need to hand this report in." Sasuke reminded her as he held up the scroll to make his point. Sakura flashed him a sheepish grin as she stood up. "Okay, see ya later pig!" she called over her shoulder before running to her teammates. They continued their trek to the Hokage's office, and eagerly dropped off the scroll once they got there. "Hey, Tsunade-shishou! Ya miss me?" Sakura squealed as she tackled her teacher. The woman was like a mother to her. Tsunade yelped slightly before regaining her composure. Hugging her back slightly, she pushed the girl off before turning to her team. "Alright, who the hell gave her sugar?"

They both shook their heads as Sakura grinned even wider. "No one did, shishou. I'm just happy to be home!" she chirped before starting to hum quietly. Tsunade rolled her eyes as she shifted some paperwork on her desk. "Yes, yes. You know, the cherry blossoms will be blooming in a few weeks. Don't forget to think of something to do for the festival. All jounin have to contribute something. And no ramen, Naruto." she said as Naruto opened his mouth. He pouted as his idea was taken from him.

"Ok, you three. You can go now, but be back here in a few days for your next mission. Dismissed." They bowed respectfully to her before exiting the tower. "Wow, some free time! We should do something fun. Hmm... what to do, what to do." Sakura thought for a moment, then an idea came to her. "OOOHHHH! I know! Let's go to the beach. We can invite the others too, and then we can spend the day there. It'll be so much fun!" she suggested. Sasuke shrugged slightly as Naruto grinned. "Ok Sakura!"

_"Sakura."_

_"Sakura."_

_"SAKURA!"_

_END DREAM SEQUENCE_

"I'M UP!" Sakura shouted as she bolted up. Tenten sweatdropped as her friend looked around wildly. "Finally. I've been calling you for almost ten minutes. Get ready, we gotta give Gaara the report from the last mission and see how everything went." Tenten told her before leaving. Sakura watched her go before falling back onto the bed with a sigh. 'Another dream.' she thought as she gazed out the window. She wondered how it ended. She usually did, since she rarely finished her dreams. Or at least not as much as she would like.

Blowing some hair out of her eyes, she forced herself out of bed and trudged into the shower. Twenty minutes later, she walked back out feeling slightly better. As she pulled her clothes on, she heard her stomach grumble. Loudly. "Fine, fine, I'll feed ya. Geez, your like the never ending abyss." she mumbled as she walked into the kitchen. She plopped down at the counter as she laid her chin on the counter top. "Fooood." she whined pathetically, causing Tenten to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." she scolded lightly as she flipped a pancake. "Don't have horses." Sakura mumbled. "Don't be a smartass, or I won't give you any food." Tenten told her. "I"M SORRY!" she shouted, not wnting her food to be taken away. She'd die without food. Tenten smirked as she put the plate in front of her. "Good, now eat." Sakura didn't need to be told twice. Tenten sweatdropped as she watched Sakura inhale her food. "I will never EVER figure out where you put it all." she grumbled as she took her food off the pan. Stacking it on a plate, she jioned Sakura at the table and ate her own food.

"In the black hole." Sakura got out as she stuffed herself. "You mean your stomach, right?" Tenten sweatdropped again when she nodded. They both finished breakfast, and finished getting ready after washing the dishes. They both left about half an hour later. "Ya think Panda-chan will be happy?" Sakura asked as she popped her neck. "He better, you went through pure hell to get that kid." Tenten grumbled. She really hated mornings. "Nah, hell would be much worse. That was just like a pre-hell." Sakura said wisely, before bursting into fits of laughter.

Tenten snickered as they neared the office. "If that's the case, we must go through those "pre-hells" every mission, huh?" Both laughed happily as they entered the building. Knocking once to let him know they were there, both girls entered the room. And froze in the doorway. "YOU AGAIN! Gaara, what kind of sick joke is this?" Tenten whined dramatically. Sakura grinned cheerfully. "Hi, Sasuke!" she chirped with a wave. He smirked as he gave a small wave. "Girls, I believe you know them already, so I won't bother with introductions. Now please sit." Gaara said calmly as he motioned to the two empty chairs.

Sakura moved toward them, but Tenten grabbed her arm before she could go very far. "Ok, Gaara, I know your still mad about your little door, but why are they here? I thought it was just a one time thing for last night, and we didn't even need them!" Tenten snapped. Gaara fixed her with a stoney look as she glared at him. "Yes, you did. And no, I'm not mad about my "little door". I have asked them to come here for a reason. You see, starting now, they are to be your new partners." he said quietly. Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"WHAT?"

Koneko101- Well, there's chapter 4. Not as good as my other ones, but I'm super tired this week. So I hope you all enjoy it! And I still need to know Tenten's last name and what it means please! If she doesn't have one just tell me that! Please. ;;;. Wish there was a way you could do a puppy dog pout on the computer. Oh yeah, I just realized I haven't done disclaimers for some of my other stories, so just to let you know I don't own anything except the plot thing of my stories! There. Besides, if I DID own it, don't ya think I would write all this in the book? Haha, my friend Amy said that. Well, bye! Read and review PLEEEEEEEASE!


	6. Some Office Fun

Koneko101- Hi guys! Aww, I only got a few reviews. TTTT. Ah well, at least I got some! It's ok about Tenten's name, I can't find it so if you all can just give me some suggestions, I'll pick one and make it her last name. Haha. Just eating some ramen right now. Mmmmmmm Yay ramen! Anywho, I don't know whether or not to put Kankouro in there. I don't know that much on him, but his face scares me. Shudder. Well, here's chapter 5! Yippee skippee. hehehehehehehe. I'm on a sugar high, by the way. LMFAO!

Chapter 5

Sakura could barely restrain Tenten from killing Gaara. "Gaara, what the hell? Since when do we need partners! I think we can take care of ourselves!" she screamed angrily. "Tennie...calm...down...pain...in...arms." Sakura hissed as she felt her arms start to go numb. Tenten shrugged her off, taking deep breaths to calm herself. "Gaara, do you think of us as that incompetent? We've gotten all your missions done perfectly, why do we need babysitters all of a sudden?" she snapped as she crossed her arms. Sakura scowled also as she leaned on the door. "She's right, ya know. I look these two, but that doesn't mean I want them to watch us like we're children." she said evenly.

Gaara sighed slightly as he rubbed his temples. "Listen, we have a major mission coming up. You two will need help, whether you like it or not. I know you two are entirely capable, but this is more like an assurance of your safety." When both girls merely gave him a stony stare, he felt like banging his head on the desk. "Very well." His eyes opened at Sakura's statement. "If you think it's best. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get this paperwork done. I'll have it back later." she said coldly before walking out the door.

They all watched her go, before their gazes turned to Tenten. She glared at them angrily before speaking. "She's pissed, ya know. She's never that calm when she's not." Her gaze turned to Sasuke, her scowl deepening. "Whatever feelings she had toward you have changed, ya know. She thought of you as her friend, but now it's like you double crossed her, making her seem like she was uncapable of doing her job. So she probably won't want to see you." Her gaze returned to Gaara. "I'll be in the gym, since Sakura always does the paperwork. She's better at it then me. Later." Then she left too.

Gaara exhaled loudly as he pulled some paperwork to him. "They will most likely be like this for a little while. I'm guessing you two will want to know where they are?" He wasn't surprised at their nods. "Very well. But first, why is the situation with Kisame so important now? He's been attempting this for years." Sasuke bristled slightly. "True, but now it seems he may have found a way. Our first priority is the girls, but we must keep an eye on him as well. I refuse to let him take her away from me again. This time, I won't push her away because of some madamn." he spat, his temper flaring. Neji motioned for him to calm down before facing Gaara.

"The reason it has become more serious is because he seems to have found a way. If it works, it will take months for him to even be able to begin it, and years to finish. Well, normally it would. But with the double moon coming, he may be able to do this in the next few months. So we want to keep our women safe while finding out what he is up to. But the women are still our top priority, since this may all just be some hoax. We have no way of knowing if this could actually occur."

Gaara nodded at their answers. "Thank you. Now, Tenten is down in the gym. Go up two floors and it will be on your right. Sakura is one floor up, third office to the right. Be careful of their tempers, they may decide to take your heads off." he warned. The two vampires nodded in thanks before leaving. Gaara winced as the door slammed. 'Hmm, this ought to be interesting. An irate Tenten isn't that unsual, but both angry at the same time? Those two will have their hands full.' he thought dryly. This should be amusing.

Neji easily found the gym, since all he had to do ws follow the angry yells. He walked in just as she decapitated a dummy. She scowled slighlty when she saw him. "Why are you here? Afraid I'll hurt myself with the big scawy weapn?" she drawled bitterly as she twirled a kunai on her finger. He merely smirked as he shook his head. "No. I know your perfectly capable of handling that thing. I was wondering if you maybe wanted to spar. Just for fun." he said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you wanna spar?" she asked suspiciously. He shrugged as he pulled out a sword. "I'm bored. So, shall we?" She smirked, pulling out a katana. "Bring it on." And then lunged.

Meanwhile, a floor below them, Sasuke was having a little trouble getting to her office. Since her secretary kept clinging to him. "Let. Me. Go." he hissed as he tried to pull his arm free. She shook her head as her grip tightened. "No way, your my one true love! Your who I'm destined to marry!" she squealed happily as her eyes turned into hearts. His scowl deepened as he tried to shake her off without killing her. "Get the hell off me!" he shouted as he finally gave up and tried to scare her off. He knew Sakura would be pissed if he killed her secretary.

"Rin, what are you doing?" a voice asked behind them. Sasuke turned and was relieved to see Sakura watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Sakura, thank God. Help me!" he pleaded, trying to wrestle his arm away. She watched them for a moment before giong back into her office. "Wait, the hell, SAKURA!" he shouted, desperate. He heard her sigh as she came back out. "Rin, let go or your fired. And go get me some more pens, mine are out." she said as she grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him into her office. Rin grumbled a bit before stalking off. "Boss always gets the hot ones." she mumbled as she went to the supply closet.

Plopping down into her chair, she fixed Sasuke with an annoyed gaze. "What do you want? Afraid I may get hurt by a computer?" she said sarcastically. He shook his head as he seated himself in a chair. "No, but I'm afraid I will always be here. So you'll just have to get used to it." he smirked. She glared at him as she typed away. "Yeah, well, I want you to get out. NOW." she spat. She squeaked slightly when he appeared in front of her. "The only way you'll ever get me to leave Sakura, is the day your heart says you hate me." he whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly as she pulled back.

She stared at him for a moment as she remembered her dreams. "How do I know you?" she asked softly. His eyes softened as he gave her a small smile. Leaning down, he nuzzled her hair as he moved down. "You know me, Sakura, much more than you think. All will be revealed in due time. But I will say this. Your head may say you don't know who I am, but your heart will always know." he whispered before catching her lips in his. Shock filled her at the sudden kiss, but it was simply too passionate to resist. She could feel her shock leave her as she kissed him back.

Licking her bottom lip, he smirked as she slowly let him in. He heard her small moan as he ravished the inside of her mouth, his tongue carressing hers. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted, and he craved for more. Sakura moaned again as he explored her mouth. Then common sense started to kick in. This guy she had JUST met yesterday was KISSING HER! With an indignant squeak, she shoved him away from her. Both were panting slightly from the force of the kiss.

"Wha...what the fuck was that, Uchiha!" she snapped, her brain starting to function again. She cursed herself as she craved for more kisses like that. 'Damn good kissing pretty boy.' she thought bitterly as she went back to her work. She could tell by his smirk that he wasn't giong to answer her. He occupied himself for the next two hours watching her work.He watched all that she did, the way she would run her hand through her hair in exasperation, the way she nibbled on her thumb nail when she was unhappy about something, and the way she stuck her tongue out when concentrating.

As she worked, she started to forget that she had a guest. It wasn't until she was finished that she noticed him again. "Oh, your still here? I thought you would have left by now." she commented idly as she stretched. He watched as she popped her shoulders and back. "What did you not get about me not leaving?" he asked as he stood. She shrugged as she pulled out the disk and left. Making her way down to Gaara's office, she didn't even bother to see if he was following. She could feel him behind her anyway.

Knocking once to announce her arrival, she swung the door open and walked in. "Hey Panda-chan, here's your disk. Got any food?" she asked, tossing the disk at him. He caught it and pulled open a drawer. "Sure, I have some. Tenten and I are still wondering where you put it all. I feel sorry for the man that gets you pregnant, since you already eat like a horse." he teased lightly as he tossed her a bag of cookies. She grinned at him as she tore it open. Munching happily, she happily munched on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Yup, me too. Later, Gaara!" she called as she left, heading for the gym to retrieve Tenten. She wanted to go home. Slamming the door open, she hopped in only to freeze in surprise. Tenten and Neji were both on the ground panting, weapons littering the floor aroiund them. "Tenten, what happened?" she asked as she and Sasuke navigated themselves through the wreckage. "Dumbass...thought...he...could...win." Tenten explained as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh, who won?" Sasuke asked as he pulled Neji up, Sakura helping Tenten already. "Tie." Neji mumbled as he pushed away from Sasuke.

"Good! Ok, Tennie, I finished the paperwork. Let's go home!" Sakura chirped as she clapped her hands together. Everyone sweatdropped at her perkiness. "Sakura, where are the cookies?" Sasuke asked. " I ate 'em." she said as if it was obvious. "Oh crap, hyper Sakura. I'm too tired to deal right now. Let's go." Tenten mumbled as she dragged Sakura home. Neji watched them go before starting to pick up the weapons. 'I'll return these later.' he thought with a smirk. Now he had an excuse to visit his favorite weapons master.

Koneko101- Yawn, wow that was pretty long. Yay, I got the kiss in there! Ok so who do you guys like better? Serioius or hyper Sakura? And was that going to fast? I don't know. Oh, and I still need you guys to help me with a new title. So give me suggestions! See ya later! Bye


	7. Marking

Koneko101- OMG, I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!! I had writers block and a lot of other crap. I'll try to be a faithful once a year updater! haha jk, I'll try to be better. Promise. But on an annoyed note, to the dude who said I'm the most negectful on my stories, I've read stories that are left on cliffhangers for over 2 years! HA!!! Ahem, sorry, needed a moment. Enjoy! Oh, and the Rin that's the secretary is NOT Kakashi's teammate! She won't really be in this story since I don't know much about her. My Rin is more Ami like in attitude toward Sasuke, but a little less bitchy to Sakura. K? YAY, HERE WE GO!

Oh, I keep forgetting this.

Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!! If I did, I'd so be rich right now. Sadly, no where close.

Chapter 6

It had been almost two weeks since they became partners. On one of the few days they had no missions, Sakura was happily enjoying a wonderful time of being pampered by hot men. Ha, in her dreams maybe. She was currently in her office, finishing up some paperwork while Tenten sat on the floor polishing her weapons. "Hey Tennie, where are the guys? It's been almost a whole hour without our 'babysitters'." Sakura mused, shoving some stuff into the file cabinet. Rin could always straighten it later.

Glancing up, Tenten hummed slightly in thought. It was true, ever since THAT night the boys had never left them alone for more than an hour. "I dunno, maybe they went out to get food? Since it's almost lunch, and getting food enough for YOU will be a task in itself." she said with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Sakura stretched before slumping on the desk. "I'm tired, we need to go get coffee. Oh, or a vanilla bean frappuchino! Those are always good." she mused sleepily. "I never though I would say this, but you need some caffeine in you, Saku." Twitching, she glared at the amused Sasuke. 'Why does he keep calling me that?!?' she seethed, remembering how she got the nickname.

_Flashback_

"Sakura." She twitched. What the hell, let sleeping women lye! "Sakuraaaa." She groaned and hid under her pillow. "Sakura, get up before I make you. ... Actually, maybe you should stay in bed." That got her up. Shooting out of bed, she glared at Sasuke, wanting to punch the smirk off his face. Gaara had moved the two boys into their apartment, saying it would be better for communication purposes. In other words, he didn't want to pay for an apartment for them as well. 'Cheap Panda-chan.' she thought. Ever since, Sasuke always found a way to get into her room. He never tried anything, but he wouldn't LEAVE!

"Sasuke, you better have a good reason for waking me up at..." she took a quick glance at the clock." 6 FREAKIN' 30!!!" she hissed. Sighing slightly, he hauled her over his shoulder and out her window, ignoring her shrieks of protest. Leaping onto the roof, he plopped down and pulled her onto his lap. "Sasuke, what the hell?!?!" Nudging her head forward, she looked and gasped. The sun was just starting to rise, a gold hue across the black night. He smirked at her captivated gaze. "I thought you'd like it." he mumbled. "Sasu, it's beautiful." she breathed.

Blinking, he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Sasu?" he asked, amused. Blushing, she turned away from him. "Uhhhh it just...ummmm... slipped out, yeah." she muttered. Smirking, he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. "Well, I guess I just get to call you Saku from now on." She gaped up at him. "What??!! WHY?" she whined. He just shrugged. "No reason." He peered an eye at her, smirking. "Saku." Her punch sent him to the ground. He managed to land on his back.

_End Flashback_

"Ok, their here. Get any food?" she asked eagerly. Nodding, he dropped some take out on her desk. Opening a carton, she happily broke some chopsticks and ate. "Sakura, you want a plate?" Tenten asked. Shaking her head, she continued eating her orange chicken and rice. Things were quiet for about 5 minutes before Rin came in. "Sakura, Tenten, Gaara wants you. OH, hi Sasuke! Fancy seeing you here." she purred, sliding up to him. "It must be fate that we should meet! See, you ARE destined to be with me!" she gushed. He shoved her off before following the others out the door. Sakura grinned as she ran ahead. "Race ya, Tennie!" Said girl grinned before racing after her.

The boys jogged after them, but sped forward when they heard a crash. Rushing in, both blinked at what they saw. Sakura and Tenten were sprawled on the floor, Gaara's door near them. "Diiiiiiiiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyy." both girls moaned, swirly eyed. Gaara sat at his desk, trying not to lash out with his sand. Tenten sat up, rubbing her head. "Wow, now I really have to say sorry about your little door." she said nervously. He stared at her blankly, making her shiver. "I want that fixed. Now, on to business. You both know of the legendary Sannin, correct?" At their nods, he continued. "As you know, the one called Orochimaru was the snake sannin. He thrives by taking over the bodies of others when his current one becomes useless. Thus, immortaility.

Recently, he sent one of his henchman to start looking for a new host for him. The man is Kabuto. He has been scoping around lately, and needs to be brought in for questioning. There is not a time limit for this mission, however, you must do this as quickly as possible. If we want to finally get rid of him, we need to get Kabuto before a new host is found. You will get more instructions later from Kiba, who will bring them to you along with your current vehicle. Dismissed." They all nodded, although only Neji and Gaara noticed how Sasuke tensed up.

Leaving the building, Neji and Tenten went to the local gym while Sasuke and Sakura went home. Once they got there, Sakura immediaetly fell on the couch. "Well, this oughta be fun. Think this mission'll be interesting?" she asked. He shrugged before pressing his mouth on hers. Squeaking, she moaned as she relaxed. This had become a daily thing. He would kiss her, then things would usually lead to a heated make out session. But for some reason, he never tried to go beyond that. Pulling up slightly, she gasped as he attacked her neck. "Sakura, I need to ask you something." he breathed. She glanced down at him, showing she was listening.

Sitting up, he lifted her wrist to his mouth. Kissing the pulse, he started speaking. "My people always mark the wrist of their wanted mates, to show they are being courted and are untouchable." He ran his teeth over her wrist, making her shiver. "Let me court you, love. I'm sick of human courting." She raised an eyebrow, how was kissing courting a girl? "Please, Sakura, I know you feel something for me. Let me court you in the way of MY people." he pleaded. She bit her lip as she stared up at him.

It was true, she DID feel something for him. And it terrified her. She had never felt like this before, but she couldn't say she disliked it completely. Nodding slightly, she gasped as he licked her wrist. His teeth lengthened, and she cried out slightly as they sunk into her wrist. Lapping up the blood, he nuzzled her hand. "When do I move into your room?" She blanched. "WHAT?!" He grinned slightly. "In order for this mark to ward others away, we need to touch for a few hours a day. I can either sleep in your bed or hold you all day. Your choice." he said. Scowling, she huffed while turning away. Her glare softened when he kissed her temple. "I won't pressure you, Sakura. I promise." Smiling softly, she kissed him gently. Maybe this would work out after all.

Koneko101 - Ok, crappy, I know. And on the frappuchino, that was mine. I love those things, and I've been craving one all day! Anyway, sorry if it was horrible. I'll try to make the next chapter better. And I tried to make this longer, I did, but I need the next stuff for a seperate chapter. And I promise, some Neji/Tenten is coming up. Later! 333 me!


	8. Lunch Date

Koneko101- OMG I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!! I've had no computer for god knows how long. Plus I'm just a bad person who had writer's block……….. and who was just lazy. But seriously, you guys need to stop threatening my life. It makes me sad. TTTT. Well, here's the new chapter!!!! And since I can't remember if I did the disclaimer or not, here's the disclaimer!!!

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO CAUSE IF I DID OROCHIMARU WOULD BE NON- EXISTANT!!!!!**

Chapter 7

Tenten yawned as she glanced out the window. After going to the gym, she and Neji had sparred for a good few hours or so. Of course, she thought it was only minutes but the clocks don't lie. They had been at the gym for almost four hours, and had decided to grab a bite before returning home. Of course, Neji being the gentleman that he was, allowed her to pick the restaurant. She had dragged him to a local place; they always served great Chinese food. And she was DYING for wontons. It was cold, so they sat inside near a window. Of course, things had started to go somewhat downhill from there. Of course, Neji had never been a big talker. But with her, he wasn't so much not wanting to talk as trying to control himself. 'Over 200 years and she's still as beautiful as ever.' he thought, gazing at her fondly. Not that she noticed, too distracted by her own thoughts.

Tenten, on the other hand, was usually a big talker. So just sitting here was slowly driving her crazy. She just thought Neji didn't want to be here with her, that maybe he'd rather go home. And she voiced her thoughts to him. Neji gaped at her from across the table. "What?" he asked, surprised. "I said, if you don't want to be here its ok, you can go back home." she said softly, not looking at him. His brow furrowed as he thought. "What brought this on, Tenten?"he asked, genuinely curious. She blushed slightly, still refusing to look at him. "W..Well, you're not saying anything. I thought maybe you'd rather be at home than here, ya know? Besides, it's not a big deal. We don't even know each other that well, other than sparring at the gym and missions and stuff." she mumbled.

Neji blinked at her a couple times as his eyes softened. Reaching over the table, he gripped her hand and gave it a light squeeze. She blinked and turned to him, raising a brow in question. "Tenten, there is nothing that I like more than being in your company. I apologize if I made you think any differently, I was just deep in thought. Please, lets continue our lunch." She blushed as she looked into his eyes. The light violet color was beautiful, and she felt herself getting drawn into their depths. She didn't notice him leaning closer until his lips descended upon hers. Her mind froze, but she closed her eyes and returned it after she got over her initial shock. The feeling was heaven, and it felt so right 'I barely know him, yet it feels like we've known each other forever. Why is that?'

Neji held back a groan as he ravished her mouth with his own. Damn, he just couldn't control himself this time. After she looked into his eyes, his body just reacted. He couldn't hold back his groan when she shyly returned the kiss. Raising his hand, he slipped it behind her head and gently pulled her closer. They finally broke apart when air was desperately needed, and Neji smirked as he leaned back and observed her. Tenten was as red as a cherry, and was refusing to look at him. "Tenten, thank you. I've wanted to do that since I first saw you." he said softly. She finally looked over at him, blushing deeper whilst giving a somewhat shy smile. Their food arrived then, and they were silent through the rest of the meal. Neji smirking smugly while Tenten was flushed. When they were finished, Neji insisted that he pay for the meal and then he led her outside.

Tenten was silent for most of the walk, but after a bit she turned to speak. "Do you want some ice cream?" Neji asked, cutting her off. She grinned while nodding enthusiastically, causing him to chuckle as he got her a cone. "Don't you want any?" she asked, licking her cone. Mmmm, chocolate. "I'm not really a big ice cream eater, so no. "he said, smiling at her as she licked her cone like a small child. She was just too cute sometimes. She happily ate her ice cream as they walked, and after a few moments she noticed that they were in a park. After she had effectively eaten her sweet, she remembered the question she had from before. "Hey, Neji?" she asked. He grunted once, showing that he was listening. "When you said before, that you'd been wanting to kiss me, why was that?"

Neji didn't respond for a few moments, and she wondered if he was going to at all. "Let's just say, that I have a very good reason for wanting to kiss you." Turning to face her, he gently grasped her by her shoulders. "I like you, Tenten, perhaps more than that. I wanted to kiss you before, and I still do now. If you don't mind, I would like you to be my girlfriend. For now, anyway. That way, no one can touch but me."he said with a sad little smile. Oh how he wanted to be so much more than just boyfriend girlfriend, but until her memories return this would have to do. For now. Tenten blushed heavily, not sure what to say to that. She could easily say she liked this man, so after a moment she smiled and nodded. He smile before swiftly crushing his lips to hers. She returned it happily, and they proceeded to have a wonderful make out session in the middle of the park, scarring old women and young children for life.

Koneko101- ok, here's the Neji/Tenten chapter. I'm not too good at writing these two, so if they seem OOC sorry. But I'll try to update soon, yet I make no guarantees. Senior years a killer!!!! Hahahahah. Yeah, next chapter will go back to Sasuke Sakura so just be patient. Tee hee. Read and review please!!!!


	9. Nightly Visitor

Koneko101- Yeah, I felt bad cause I left you guys for so long. Hahahahaha. So yeah I'm giving you another chapter. Hope ya like it. Happy holidays!!!! Christmas is coming soon ya know lol.

Chapter 8

Ino was pissed. First Shikamaru decides to go off somewhere RIGHT when she needs to tell him something important, and now Sasuke won't let her go see Sakura. Dammit, she was her best friend!!!! She deserved to at least see her. Ok, so she would probably glomp poor Sakura immediately, but still! Sighing, she fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Her anger fading, she felt tears come to her eyes as she thought of Sakura. They had been best friends since they were little, and even though they had that rivalry thing for a while they had patched things up. But when she was killed, Ino had nearly gone with her. The depression of losing her best friend had been rough, but Shikamaru had helped her through.

And NOW the lazy ass had gone off to gods know where. Huffing slightly, she rolled to the side and hugged his pillow close to her. Burying her head in it, she breathed in his scent. Relaxing, she felt herself drift off to sleep as she hugged the pillow tighter. Slipping into a deep sleep, she never heard the door open as Shikamaru returned. As he closed the door, Shikamaru smiled slightly at the sight of his sleeping mate. Mate. What an odd word to call a wife. But technically, when you're a vampire, she was his mate. Shaking his head of his thoughts, he silently removed his shoes, socks, and jacket before slipping in next to her. Pulling her close, he let himself doze off.

A few hours later, Ino woke from her sleep. Arms around her waist showed that Shikamaru was back. Remembering what she needed to tell him, she bit her lip slightly as she turned to face him. This really would change a lot of things. And right after they had found Sakura and Tenten too. Sighing slightly, she shook her sleeping mate gently. "Shikaaaa, I need to talk to you. "she purred. He grunted slightly as he opened an eye. "Hmm. About what?" he asked. She sat up slightly so she was hovering over him somewhat. He opened both eyes to look at her, noticing her serious expression. Taking a deep breath, she started speaking. "Shikamaru, you know how I've been sick for a while now?" At his nod, she continued. "Well, I found out why that is…"she trailed off, looking away.

Shikamaru sat up fully now, somewhat worried. It was true, she had been sick. She had been tired, and was throwing up throughout the day, although it was mostly before noon. Cupping her cheek, he turned her face towards him so he could look her in the eye. "Ino, what's wrong? Is it serious?" he asked worriedly. Biting her lip, she thought of how to word this. "Well, I went to see Hinata today and umm well…" she trailed off again, and decided that actions would speak louder than words. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed his palm before placing it over her stomach. He was confused for a moment before realization set in. Staring at her, his gaze lowered to her flat stomach.

"Ino, are you sure?"

Biting her lip again, she nodded. When he still didn't respond, she felt tears fill her eyes. "I.. I know that this wasn't exactly planned, and that you may not want the bab."she was cut off when he crushed his lips onto hers. Gasping, she returned it after a few moments. Pulling away, Shikamaru pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. "Ino, I know we didn't plan this, but I AM happy. And what makes you think I don't want the baby? I love you, and this baby is loved also." he whispered in her ear, rubbing her back. She blinked up at him and smiled, letting her tears fall. Rubbing her tears away with his thumb, he fell back on the bed, taking her with him. As she was held by the man she loves, Ino felt exhaustion sweep over her. Closing her eyes, she and Shikamaru both fell into a deep sleep, content with what life would bring.

Sakura was very warm. Refusing to open her eyes, she yawned slightly and turned towards her extremely warm pillow. As she fell back asleep, she never felt her 'pillow' pull her closer. Sasuke felt his heart ache slightly as he watched her sleep. He had been awake for a while now, content with watching her sleep. Why oh why hadn't he done this in his past life? Maybe he could have protected her from Itachi if he had. Pushing those thoughts away, he pulled her closer when she turned to him. A small smile graced his lips as she snuggled up to him like a happy kitten. Burying his face in her hair, he inhaled her intoxicating scent. Mmm…. Cherries and flowers. Maybe some strawberry. Relaxing slightly, he tensed as he sensed something. Turning towards her window, he felt his eyes narrow at the figure in the tree. Laying Sakura down gently, he left the bed and opened her window.

Closing it behind him, he glared at the unwanted figure. "What the fuck do you want, asswipe?" he spat. Kabuto smirked slightly, adjusting his glasses. "Well well well, I see you've found her again. But tell me this, _Sasuke-kun_, will you be able to protect her again?" he taunted. Sasuke snarled as he pulled out a kunai. "If you even look at her wrong, I'll kill you. Don't doubt that, boy toy." Kabuto lost his smirk as he glared at the Uchiha. "Hmph, what about her heart? Can you win her love again?" Sasuke smirked now, knowing he had gotten to him. "Actually, I'm already on that. And I'm succeeding. What about you? Has Orochimaru found a new fuck buddy, or are you still getting on your knees for him?" he sneered. Kabuto let out a roar of rage and lunged, only to be cut short by a shuriken half an inch away from his nose.

Both men turned to see Sakura at the window, more shuriken in her hands. She glanced at Sasuke before turning her glare to Kabuto. "Look, I don't know who the hell you are, but leave. Your not welcome here, four eyes." she said coldly, her eyes promising pain. Kabuto growled at her, but between the two of them, he knew this was one fight he couldn't win. Retreating, he managed to throw a kunai at her before leaving. Sasuke spun towards her, but he relaxed when he saw her dodge. Jumping onto the window sill, he smirked at her. "Hey Saku, did we wake you?" he asked. Shaking her head slightly, she propped herself on the window sill. "So, what was that all about?" she asked. "Don't worry about it, just some old unfinished business." When she still looked unconvinced, he pressed his lips against hers. Waiting until she responded, he pulled away slightly, but not much. "I'll tell you later, ok?" he whispered before kissing her again. She moaned slightly as his tongue moved against hers, massaging it gently. Not breaking the kiss, he moved her back into the room, returning inside. Pulling the window shut, he backed her up to the bed.

Lowering her onto it, he grasped her hair as his free hand rested on her hip. Tensing slightly, she relaxed when it didn't move any lower. 'He really isn't trying anything. Wow.' she thought before focusing back on the kiss. Pulling away for air, he moved away from her lips down to her neck. Sucking the skin, he gently bit down. She cried out, never knowing that something as primitive as being bitten could feel so good. Moaning as he licked the spot soothingly, she felt him smirk against her skin. "Sakura, \you taste absolutely delicious. Did you know that?" he asked. Blushing, she shook he head as he moved away. Smiling slightly, he gave her a sweet kiss before turning her so her back was facing him. Pulling her close, he leaned down to her ear. "I won't pressure you Sakura, whenever your ready I'll be here, but until then this will have to do." he whispered. Blushing harder, she smiled slightly and hugged his arm.

He really was sweet. She could tell that this wasn't something he would do in public, but with her he seemed to make an exception. Wondering what it would have been like if they HAD gone farther, she felt her face go beet red at the images. Shifting slightly, she cursed herself mentally at the tingling starting up. Shifting again, she bit her lip as the tingling began turning into a slight ache. Groaning softly, she huffed knowing it wouldn't go away on its own. She hoped Sasuke wouldn't notice as she tried to ignore it. He did, of course. Watching her squirm, he smirked slightly as he smelled her arousal. Vampire senses had their perks. Pulling her close, he began kissing her neck again. She moaned, unable to hold back anymore. Turning in his arms, she crushed her lips against his as she straddled him. Rubbing herself against him, she moaned louder as the pressure started to ease. Oh gods, it felt so good. Gasping in his mouth, she pulled away from the kiss. A guttural moan escaped her as she threw her head back.

Sasuke smirked up at her, his fingers rubbing gently against her clothed entrance. Whimpering, she thrust against the fingers, wanting more. He smiled at her as he used his free hand to grasp the back of her head. "Sakura, do you trust me?" At her nod, he continued. "I won't take you tonight, but I will help you if you want me to. Would you like that, love?" Eyes widening at the endearment, she flushed before smiling. "Please." she said, shuddering. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss as he rolled on top of her and pushed her shirt up. Cupping her breast, he heard her gasp as he tweaked her nipple. She broke away, burying her face in his shoulder. Nipping down her front, he reached her left nipple and pulled it into his mouth. She almost screamed at the new sensation, and he managed to put up a soundproof barrier before returning to pleasuring her. Panting, she held his head close as his other hand continued to rub her.

Switching to her other nipple, he moved his hand into her sleep shorts. 'Hmm, no panties.' he thought with a smirk. She did scream when he flicked her wet clit with his thumb, his other fingers rubbing at her entrance. Pushing her shorts down her legs, he kissed and nipped his way down her body, lowering her onto the bed as he did so. She lifted her head slightly to try and see what he was doing, but threw it back and screamed at the first touch of his tongue. "Mmm…. Oh god, Sasuke!" she cried, her body shaking. Grinning against her, he thrust his tongue into her weeping entrance. After a few moments of tasting her, he knew she needed more. Pushing a finger inside her, he groaned as her walls instantly gripped it, trying to pull it deeper. She panted above him, moaning when he added a second finger. Thrusting into her, he sucked her clit as she gripped his hair. Panting harshly, she felt herself getting closer. Just a bit more. Eyes going wide, she threw her head back and screamed when he found that spot inside her. He paused for a moment before grinning and starting again, being sure to hit that spot with each thrust of his fingers. It only took a dozen or so more thrusts before she came screaming. Her walls gripped him tightly, and he loved the feeling. As she came down from her high, she blushed when he grinned at her. Kissing her softly, he pulled her close so they could sleep. Relaxing in his arms, she decided to think about this tomorrow and went to sleep, completely content in this mans arms. Maybe, just maybe, this love would be real after all.

Koneko101- ok, well, I wanted to put some of the other characters in. so yeah. Hope you all like it!!! I don't know when I'll be able to update again, college crap. Well read and review please!!! Love ya!!!


	10. A day in the park, a bitch emerges

Koneko101- Ok so it's been a little while haha

Koneko101- Ok so it's been a little while haha. OKAY a long while. Well, here's the new chapter. It's not that great in my opinion, but with senior year wrapping up I'll be able to update more this summer unless I get writer's block again. Anywho, here ya go.

Chapter 8

A day in the park, a bitch emerges

It had been almost a week since their night of intimacy. Sasuke had been rather smug, but had kept to his word of waiting until she was completely ready. At first, Sakura had been so embarrassed that she had avoided him completely the next day. Well, tried. He always managed to stay hidden in the shadows, but he was still there. Soon, however, he embraced her and pushed her embarrassment away. Kind of hard to think about that when you're kissing the hottest guy you'd ever met. So things started going on as normal. She even managed to get used to being held all night. Though she would never admit it, she secretly enjoyed being held by the vampire. She felt safe in his embrace, and had slept more soundly that week than she had her entire life.

They were both currently at the park, enjoying the warm spring day at the small lake. Neji and Tenten were, for once, not at the gym. They were sitting on a bench by the fountain, with Tenten enjoying an ice cream that Neji had bought for her. He had obviously found her weak spot. Sakura stretched slightly, relaxing further against Sasuke. She rested her head in his lap, allowing him to stroke her hair as he leaned against a large tree. Enjoying the rare chance, he took full advantage. She rarely let him play with her hair, mainly because when she did he didn't want to stop. It was so long, and every time he touched it he was reminded of the battle against Sound in the Forest of Death so many centuries ago. He hoped this time she would never have to do something like that.

"Sasuke?"

He grunted slightly at the soft inquiry, signaling for her to continue. She rolled onto her back, gazing up at him thoughtfully. She had been meaning to ask him about his past. All she had ever heard about him before was that he was a cruel and heartless murderer. But from what she had seen, he was nothing but sweet and kind. At least to her. Mulling over how to broach the subject, she reached up to run her fingers through his raven locks. How could something so spiky be so soft? Allowing herself a few moments to play with the silky strands, she finally managed to ask.

"Will you tell me about your past?"

He tensed slightly, surprised that she had asked. Relaxing again, he wondered how much she already knew. He knew she would eventually ask, but had thought she would do it much later. Deciding to wait, he turned his gaze down towards her.  
"Let me tell you another time, alright? For now let's just enjoy the view." She huffed slightly, making him grin. She was just too cute at times. Swooping down, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, enough to leave her breathless. An angry growl made him pull away. A few feet away, a redhead with black square glasses glared at them in fury.

"What the fuck do you think your doing with MY Sasuke, you skank?!"

Sakura blinked at her in surprise, not really knowing what was going on. Sasuke smirked inwardly at her deer in the headlights expression before turning towards the redhead. Rolling his eyes slightly, he settled back against the tree with an annoyed sigh. "What do you want, Karin? Can't you see I'm trying to relax?" Karin's glare immediately vanished, replaced by what she hoped was a seductive smile. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, I was just coming to see if you wanted to get something to ear. I'm sure my company would be much more preferable, considering how much we already know each other." she cooed, batting her eyelashes slightly. Sakura bristled, annoyed at the woman. Glancing at Sasuke, she couldn't help but wonder HOW MUCH they knew each other. Sasuke glanced down, and saw the slight doubt in her eyes. Cursing slightly, he glared at Karin. She really was making it harder to get his Sakura back.

"Karin, I am perfectly happy in my present company. I believe if I left it for your own, I would have no choice but to shoot myself in the head. Multiple times if possible." he said calmly, although grinning down at Sakura slightly. She gave him a shy smile in return, and then let her eyes close as she relaxed in his lap again. Karin was gaping like a fish, and was about to retort when Sasuke gave her a death glare. Shutting her mouth quickly, she turned and scampered away from them. Grinning again, he resumed playing with her hair as began to doze off. A few minutes later, her shallow breathing informed him that she was asleep.

Sasuke gazed down at her for a long time, once again wondering why he never saw this chance before. Sure even back then he had loved her, but he never took the chance. The threat of Itachi always held him back. Now, however, he refused to let that stop him. He would have her as his own no matter who stood in his way. Suddenly serious, he lifted his gaze to keep watch over his sleeping love. Itachi was not the only threat about. After that incident with Kabuto, he now had Orochimaru to deal with as well. That snake bastard would stop at nothing to get the Sharingan. Even after all this time, he was still switching from body to body. Only now, he had taught Kabuto how to do so as well. They had to be destroyed once and for all.

Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin, was still well known amongst his group of companions. Back in the ninja era, he thought he had killed him before returning home. He was wrong. Since Kabuto was still alive, they shared a body until he found a suitable vessel for Orochimaru. However, they still stayed in hiding. Word of the girls deaths had reached them, and they knew to expose themselves would have been certain death. When a bloodthirsty Uchiha and Hyuuga are loose, and working together as well, the worlds most powerful ninjas combined could not have stopped them. Itachi didn't stand a chance.

The battle with his brother had been gruesome, horrible. They literally tore him apart piece by piece. While he was still alive. He could remember his brother's screams of pain, and at the end him begging for them to kill him to stop the pain. Despite all he had done, Itachi was still his brother. It hurt him deeply to so hurt him, but he knew it had to be done. In a final act of mercy, Sasuke sliced off his head. He was dead; no more pain was needed from him. Neji allowed him the killing blow, and bagged the head as Sasuke burned the body. Grief filled him at his brother's death, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt for Sakura's own. He should have known better.

Now Kisame was trying to resurrect him, and he could feel the evil that still resided in Itachi whenever he connected with his soul. He would be looking for revenge. Sighing slightly, he wished his brother would just let it go. If he did, his soul could be reincarnated to start anew. But until he could purify it, there was nothing he could do. Regret filled him as he remembered learning this. The old one who had taught him the secrets of the vampire had purposely waited for Itachi's death before revealing this technique. But that was the past. While his master was still around, he rarely visited. The man was just too old to see often. Looking back at the sleeping beauty in his lap, he made a vow. A vow to protect her from everything, even if it meant sending his brothers soul to the deepest corners of hell. With no chance of purification.

.


	11. Of meetings and a night of passion

Koneko101- Ok, well, I guess I need to update

Koneko101- Ok, well, I guess I need to update. Sigh. Well, here ya go ya jackals!!

Chapter 9

Of meetings and a night of passion

Shikamaru sighed as he glanced at his sleeping mate, her belly showing a slight bump. Running his hand over it, he let out a tired sigh. Her mood swings were even worse than before, and despite Hinata's attempts to help, there was only so much she could do. He knew what Ino really needed was to see Sakura, then she would calm down considerably. He planned on speaking to Sasuke about it soon; after all, the stress was bad for his unborn child. Nuzzling against her hair, he felt her stir slightly before falling back asleep. Kissing her forehead lovingly, he carefully left the bed and went to the sitting room. He had called Sasuke earlier, so he should be here soon. Yawning, he strolled into the room just as Sasuke was sitting down.

"You're late."

Shrugging, Shikamaru sat across from the vampire. Leaning back, he waited a moment before speaking. "I want you to let the girls see them again, Ino is beginning to get frustrated, and risks harming the baby;" he said firmly, holding Sasuke's gaze in his own. "We all miss them, yet not even Naruto has seen Sakura, and they were like siblings! I realize that you and Neji needed your own alone time, but it's been a month practically since we found them. You weren't the only ones who lost loved one's that day, and it's unfair to keep them to yourself!" he seethed, now slightly angry. He himself had had a good relationship with Sakura and Tenten, both being able to put up a decent match of Go. Tenten never was as good as Sakura, of course, but she hung in there.

Sasuke stared him down, contemplating his request. Well, order more or less. Thinking back, he couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. Shikamaru was right, he and Neji had completely forgotten about the others in their joy at having the girls back. But they deserved to see them, be with them again as well. Ino and Naruto especially. Lee would be overjoyed, but only Neji knew where the lovesick fool was currently residing. Making a decision, he stood, motioning for /Shikamaru to follow. Going to the roof, he stood leaning at the edge, looking over the city. "I will let you see them, but Ino must be careful. She has NO idea who you all are. The only person she has met so far has been Karin, and that was not something that I wanted to happen," he murmured. "So tell everyone to be at the park in two days time, near the pond. Sunset should be a good time," he said.

Shikamaru nodded, relieved. Ino would be so happy. Turning, he paused when Sasuke called for him to wait. "Congratulations on the new baby," and with that he was gone. Shaking his head slightly, Shikamaru left. Time to get back to HIS love. Sasuke melted into the shadows of the night, avoiding all the late night partiers below. Past experience had taught him that when the women were drunk, they tended to be much more aggressive in their… LOVE for him. Snort, as if. They just wanted to be on the arm of a handsome stranger. Whores. Landing on the apartment, he scaled into his and Sakura's room. She was sitting up in bed, reading a book. Glancing at the title, he rolled his eyes. Trust Sakura to read a medical book.

"Don't you ever read something non-educational?"

She shrugged slightly without looking up. "Yes, at times. But this interests me, so nyah!" she stated, sticking her tongue out at him. Chuckling to himself, he got into bed next to her. She ignored him for a while, continuing to read her book as he stared at her. When she finally set it aside, he quickly pinned her beneath him. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" He didn't answer, instead opting to lean down and press his lips to hers. She moaned slightly, arching against him. Grunting at the feel of her body against his, he cupped the back of her head with one hand while using his free one to trail down her body. She whimpered in need at his feather light touch, craving more. Pushing her shirt up, he broke the kiss long enough to pull it off her before returning to her sweet lips.

Moving his hand back up her body, he gave her bare breast a squeeze. She gasped into his mouth, moaning as he tweaked her nipple. "Sa-Sasuke nnn, please!" she whined. Smirking, he lowered his head and took one hard nub into his mouth. She nearly screamed at the sudden move, and panted slightly as he licked, bit, and sucked her breast greedily. Switching to the other, he lavished it with equal attention as he pushed down her shorts. Once again he paused to make the room soundproof. She was a screamer, after all. As he began making his way down her body, he stopped when she pulled him up. Glancing at her in confusion, he smiled slightly when she began removing his shirt. Pulling it off, he helped her remove his pants until he was as naked as she was. His smile widened as she gazed at him in wonder.

He was so beautiful! Perfect alabaster skin, with a few scars here and there that merely enhanced his beauty. She nearly drooled openly as she gazed at his six pack, and his cock. By the gods, it was big! Gulping slightly, she reached out and wrapped her hand around him. She nearly let go at his harsh gasp, thinking she had hurt him, but he grabbed her hand and began setting a quick pace. Once she got it on her own, he sucked on two of his fingers before moving them to her core. Her rhythm faltered slightly when he thrust them deep inside, and she almost stopped completely when he set a fast, uneven pace. "Oh god, Sasuke! Ohgodohgodohgod that feels ….. Oh, don't stop!" she panted out, unable to pleasure him due to the need of her own body. Smirking down at her, he pulled his fingers out earning a disappointed whimper. It was soon replaced with a gasp of shock when he positioned himself before her. Looking at her again, she nodded her approval at his silent question. Bracing himself, he thrust inside of her in one quick move.

It was a wonderful feeling. He could barely keep himself from moving, trying to give her time to adjust. She was so tight; her muscles wrapped around him like a warm, wet glove. It was a perfect fit. When she was ready, she moved her hips against his slightly, both moaning at the pleasure brought from the small movement. Moving slowly at first, his pace quickened as his baser needs took over. Not that Sakura was complaining. Moaning and groaning at first, soon every movement he made brought a scream from her mouth. He smiled down at her as she came, using all his self control not to go with her. Cupping her cheek, he waited until her hazy eyes opened before moving again. This time there was no holding back. Thrusting quickly, he crashed his lips onto hers as his free hand toyed with her clit. She easily came a second time, this one with more spasms and more cum. And he could do nothing but follow her release with his own.

Collapsing beside her, he panted trying to get his breathing under control. When he was finally able to think straight, he noticed how Sakura was already dozing off. Pulling her closer to him, he nuzzled her still unmarked neck. She stirred slightly, before falling back asleep. Kissing her neck one last time, he prepared to follow her when something made him stop. "Sasuke, I love you," she murmured, still asleep. Eyes snapping open, he stared down at her in shock. She….. LOVED him? Joy and relief filled him as he held her against him. Kissing her neck once again, he nuzzled her silky skin. "As do I, my love, as do I." With that, he fell into a sweet sleep, with nothing on his mind other than the blossom in his arms.

Koneko101- Ok, I finally got the lemon in. There ya go! It's my first so don't kill me. Next chapter they'll meet everybody. I'm going to Shreveport and then going to college so no idea when I'll update next. I'll try for one more before classes start.


	12. A new day, a new addition

Koneko101- Ok, yes, here is the next chapter. I'm in m second week of college, but I just finished studying and homework and what not so here it is. Don't complain.

Blight in paradise

Chapter 10

Waking up was not normally something Sakura enjoyed, but today she didn't feel the usual wave of irritation. Blinking, she glanced at the man sleeping underneath her. Confused at first, she soon remembered the activities from the night before. A full body flush spread over her, and she glanced up again to see him grinning down at her. Burying her face in his shoulder, she ignored him when he nudged her, trying to get her to look up. Only when he lifted her chin did her eyes meet his. Giving him a shy smile, she watched as he returned it before connecting their lips together. The kiss, supposed to be short and sweet, soon began to turn more passionate. She pulled away quickly when she felt his hand travelling southward.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

Nodding slightly, she made no move to get out of bed. He chuckled slightly at her apparent laziness. Rolling off of her, he motioned for her to stay as he got out of bed. Pulling on his pants, he strolled into the kitchen to get some food. The fridge was somewhat full, but nothing overly substantial. The cupboards were pretty bare, except for the packs of instant ramen. He made a mental note to get them some groceries later. For now, it looks like they'll be going out for breakfast. Returning to the bedroom, he found Sakura curled up against his pillow, cuddling it to her. Smirking, he crept over to her before tackling her gently. She squealed under him, only to giggle when his nips tickled her neck.

"Wake up, love, we're going out for breakfast," he purred, leaving one last nip on her clavicle.

She blinked slightly as he pushed himself up to hover over her. "You mean like a date?" she asked, a slight grin appearing. He shrugged before pulling them out of bed. "I suppose it is, but you need to get ready first," he said. Groaning, she sighed before pulling herself out of the comforts of the bed. She blinked when he disappeared, only to gasp when she suddenly found herself in his arms. He smirked at her before heading for the bathroom. Setting her on the counter, he turned on the shower and waited for it to be her preferable temperature. This meant almost scalding water. She smiled slightly as she watched him fuss over getting the shower ready. He was so sweet at times, and this was one of them. She wondered if he would be like this more since their new…. relationship. He turned, and seeing her stare, gave her a cross between a smirk and a grin.

Blushing, she turned her head away from him to hide it. "Sakura, koi, are you ready for a shower?" he purred, right in her ear. He gave it a light nip, making her gasp slightly. Pushing him away, she hopped off the counter only to leap into the shower thereafter. Reveling in the hot water, she temporarily forgot about her new lover in favor of shampooing her hair. It wasn't until two extra hands began massaging her head did she remember his presence. It felt sooo good, and she couldn't help but let a little sigh of satisfaction. He smiled against her shoulder, kissing the wet skin and he turned her around. Rinsing the shampoo out of her pastel locks, he reached for the conditioner only to have her stop him.

"I only use that once a week, so there's no need," she whispered.

She had no idea why she felt the need to speak softly. Something just told her that there was no need for noise around him, at least not all the time. Skipping the conditioner, he moved over to the washcloth hanging from the faucet. Lathering it up with soap, he began to meticulously wash her body. Her eyes slid shut as shudders overwhelmed her body at each of his gentle caresses. She could feel the love radiating from him, and it made even the mundane task of cleaning one's self an exciting task. Sasuke glanced up at her occasionally, enjoying her blissful expression. He made sure to get everywhere on her body, even places he knew she didn't clean, like in between her toes. Once he finished with the front, he turned her around to clean the back. Biting back a groan, he resisted the urge to nip the beautiful ass presented to him. Soon the temptation proved to be too much, and her lust filled gasp only fueled his hunger for her. The shower soon became a lot steamier, and it was quite some time before they emerged.

"Sakura, how would you feel about meeting some friends of mine in a couple of days?"

Sakura looked up from her pancakes, her cheek still full of the fluffy concoction. Chewing slowly, she pondered his request. Well, more like order, but she decided to _consider _it as a request. Swallowing, she took a sip of her coffee before nodding her assent. He gave her a small smile, grasping her hand over the table. She blushed slightly as he rubbed her knuckles teasingly, and she fleetingly wondered if her face would ever be its normal color again or a permanent rosy shade. 'I swear, I've blushed more this month than I have in my entire life!' she thought with a small whine. A dark brow rose as Sasuke observed her downtrodden face. Shrugging it off, he showed her some mercy by stopping his torture upon her senses. There would be plenty of time for that later, now that he had started the dance. And he had no intentions of ever ending it.

He watched her finish her meal, and handed the waitress the money before she could even get to her wallet. Grinning at her, he watched her eye twitch when the waitress handed him his change back. Along with her phone number. Loving the jealousy radiating off of her, he decided to appease her by pressing a quick kiss to her temple. She calmed down at the reassuring gesture. "How about we walk around, nyeh?" he suggested, wrapping an arm around her waist. Giggling, she leaned against him as they explored the town. Nothing really caught her eye, until she passed one store. And boy did it catch her eye. Breaking free from his hold, she pressed her face up against the glass.

"Sasuke, look it look it!" she squealed, watching the puppy stand on its hind legs against the window.

Leaning down to her level, he watched her press her finger up against its paw. She pouted slightly as it attempted to lick her through the glass. "I don't wanna just leave it there," she whined. He looked over at her smiling face, and vowed he would do anything to protect that smile. Never again would he let her be sad, not if he could help it. "If you want it so much, why don't we get it?" She stared at him, a grin forming on her face. "Do ya mean it?" she asked, her eyes shining. Nodding, he blinked when she dashed into the pet store. Following at a slightly normal pace, he watched the store attendant hand the small German Shepherd puppy. Her face held a soft expression as she cuddled the pup, and he couldn't help but wonder. What would it be like if she was holding a newborn Uchiha?

Koneko101- Sorry, I know I said that this chapter the others would come in, but I only had time for a real quick chapter. College is kicking my ass. I'll try my best to make a longer chapter next time, but no guarantees. Laterz!!


	13. Dogs and Beds

Koneko101- Yeah, here's a new chapter. I'll try to have another up before Easter but no guarantees. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Dogs and beds

"NO! SASUKE, WE CAN'T!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he stared down at Sakura. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, her puppy clutched tightly in her arms. She had decided to name him Riku, and now they were off getting pet supplies at a pet store. "Sakura, it's a dog, not a child. He will be perfectly fine sleeping on the floor."

Sakura growled slightly as she stood on her tiptoes, making herself taller. "Riku-chan may not be a child, but he's still a baby! Therefore, he needs a bed."

"No, he doesn't."

"YES, he does."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES DAMMIT!!!!"

Both glared at each other before turning away with a huff. Riku whined slightly, and Sakura looked down to coo at her new puppy. Watching from the corner of his eye, Sasuke couldn't help but let out a silent sigh. She really loved that little puppy, despite only having him for about an hour. Debating on whether or not it was worth it, he casually glanced through the selection of dog beds before finding one he felt would be suitable. It was pretty big, but would be the perfect size when Riku got older. Besides, it was soft, and he could curl up anywhere on it as he so pleased. Lifting it up, he didn't say a word as he put it in the shopping cart, catching Sakura's attention. She blinked at it before looking up at him, blushing slightly as he watched her. Stepping forward, no words were needed as she embraced him lightly, careful not to squish their newest addition.

Parting, he wrapped his arm around her waist, making her blush. Despite all that they'd done together, these little bits of affection just made her blush. She was still somewhat nervous about their relationship, but it just felt _so right._ So she decided to just trust her instincts for now. Though it had only been a little over two months, she couldn't help but be drawn to him. Yet at the same time, a small pain cut her heart whenever she saw him brooding. This didn't happen often, but when it did, the pain was there. Pushing that thought aside, she looked up at him. He didn't _seem _mad, but….well they had never really fought before. Not over something this stupid anyway. Sighing, she leaned her head against his shoulder. All this thinking was starting to make her head hurt.

Sasuke glanced down at her, slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, "This was the first fight we had over something stupid. I'm just… not sure if I should worry about this," she whispered, not sure how to explain it.

Sasuke chuckled slightly, pulling her closer to him. "Saku," he cooed," this so called _fight _as you call it, is nothing. There's no need for worry. It's just something couples do."

That made her freeze, gazing up at him with large eyes. _Couple? _He had NEVER used that word to describe them before. She felt her face go completely red, and turned away to hide it. Only to turn back and glare when he began to laugh. It wasn't FUNNY! ……. Well, ok, it was, but still. That wasn't a good reason to laugh at her! Ignoring him, she trudged forward, trying to get him to let go. But he didn't, he just kept his hold around her waist as she went through the store, getting some food and food bowls. Soon they were at the toy section, and she grinned at the wide selection. Getting a few rawhides, some tennis balls, and chew toys, she finally admitted that they had enough for Riku. Sasuke let out a small sigh of relief when she turned towards the register. Riku whined between them, eager to get down.

"Sasuke, can you take him outside for a sec while I pay for this?" she asked, throwing her puppy dog eyes at him.

Sasuke grunted slightly but agreed. Reluctantly letting her go, he took the small pup and hooked him to his leash. Carrying him outside, he found a small patch of grass near the car. Setting Riku down, he let him do his business as he watched Sakura through the window. She was smiling gently as she paid for the items, waving at him when she saw him watching. He waved back, smirking slightly. She was too cute for words sometimes. When she stepped out a few minutes later, he scooped at Riku and went to help her with the bags. He handed her the puppy while he took all but one bag. It wasn't heavy for him, so he ignored her protests to let her help him. She seemed to realize this, as after a moment she just let it go. The drive home was a silent, yet not uncomfortable one. He once again carried everything in, and she just followed behind him. And prepared herself for Tenten's verdict.

Koneko101- Yeah, it's not very good, but I knew that I needed to update so it's better than nothin'. Think of it as a side story of sorts haha. Till next time!


	14. Reunion

Koneko101- Well, here's the meeting between everyone. So be happy.

Chapter 12

Reunion

Ino couldn't help but rush Shikamaru, pushing him slightly when he moved too slowly for her liking. "Shika! Come on! We're gonna be laaaaaaaaaate!" she whined, pouting up at him.

He glanced at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. She looked utterly adorable as her lower lip pouted out, threatening to quiver. She was so happy; she was finally going to see Sakura again. He couldn't help but move slightly faster than normal so they could go, but it was still too slow for her liking. Apparently she wanted them to be leaving, NOW!

"Shika-kuuuuun," she whined," hurry up. She's gonna get bored if we end up being late! And I want to be the first one there," she pouted.

Nodding, he finished brushing his teeth. Straightening up, he held out a hand for her. "Shall we go then, love? And you may want to calm down a bit, you don't want to hurt her or the baby," he suggested, letting his hand trail down to gently rub her small baby bump. A few months along now, he was ready for the baby to start kicking. Of course, they still had a month or two before that happened. But when it _did_…… well, he couldn't wait. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he led her out the door. Better to get her to the park before she broke something.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hinata, do you think I should wear this? Or this? Maybe the old jumpsuit?" Naruto asked, frantically digging through the closet.

Hinata smiled softly at her husband from her place on the bed. He was so happy to be seeing Sakura again. They had been like brother and sister before she died, and he wanted nothing more than to have that back. "Naruto, why don't you wear the blue short and the light blue jeans? You shouldn't dress up for the park, and that old jumpsuit doesn't fit anymore," she informed her lover.

"Your brilliant, love, did you know that?" he praised as he followed her advice, dressing in record time. She giggled slightly as his head got stuck.

"Here, let me help you," she offered, getting up and helping him untangle. She didn't expect for him to pull her into a heady lip lock as soon as he got it on.

"You taste so good, Hina-chan," he purred, trailing his hand down to the hem of her white sundress. Pushing it up slightly, he let his fingers graze her core, earning a moan from her. Glad he had not put the jeans on yet; he lifted her up and laid her out on the bed. She gazed up at him with wide eyes, only to cry out when he pushed a finger into her core. "I don't think anyone will mind if we're a little late. I know that Ino wants to see her first, so we'll give her the time she wants, ne?" he purred, chuckling when she pulled them back onto the bed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sasuke, are we there yet?"

Said man sighed as he glanced at the woman on his back. They had had a late night mission, and she was still tired. And cranky, thanks to lack of sleep. She peered at him through half lidded eyes, obviously wanting to have a nap. Riku was walking along at their side, his leash in Sasuke's hand. "It's going to be a little longer before we get there, Saku. Why don't you get some sleep while I walk?" he suggested. She nodded slightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Soon, her even breaths showed that she was fast asleep.

Sasuke could kill Gaara for sending them on that mission. The stupid raccoon KNEW that they were meeting the others today! But he sends them on an all night mission anyway. Not that it affected Sasuke all that much; he didn't need much sleep due to being a vampire. But Sakura was still human! She needed sleep or she would be exhausted and crabby. Like now. He grumbled some more as he quickened his pace, hoping that she would be able to sleep a short while before the others came. It seemed fate was on his side, because the park was empty when he got there. Going to the tree from before, he gently laid her on the ground before joining her. She slept on, unaware of anything going on around her.

He smiled slightly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. So much had happened, and yet sometimes he just couldn't believe that it had happened to HIM! She was so perfect; it still pained him to know he never saw it before. But now he was correcting his past mistakes, and she would be happy. Sure, they had their petty fights and a challenged each other every day, but that's what made her different. She didn't just go along with everything he said, like some fangirl. At any rate, she didn't anymore. Perhaps that was why he didn't see the perfection that was before him back then? Deciding to push the thoughts away, he looked up when he heard familiar footsteps. Ino and Shikamaru were here.

Ino grinned uncontrollably, running up to them before skidding to a stop. Her eyes softened as she fell to her knees beside Sakura, not making a sound. When she finally did speak, it was so soft that he barely caught it. "When will she wake up?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair from Sakura's face. He tensed slightly when she stirred, but relaxed again when she stayed asleep.

"I'm hoping not for a while. Gaara sent us on an all night mission, so she's pretty crabby," he told her, leaning back against the tree.

"What kind of mission was it?" Shikamaru asked, joining his wife on the grass and situating her more comfortably.

"Just an information retrieval, which wouldn't have been so bad if the place wasn't almost four hours away," he huffed, obviously annoyed about the mission.

Ino watched them silently, marveling. This was a side of Sasuke she rarely saw. Ever since Sakura's death, he had been colder, more withdrawn, much like he was at 12. But now…. Now he was a new man, one who, while still somewhat cold, showed emotion and allowed people to be near him. And it was all because of Sakura. A small smile escaped her, as she watched Sakura sleep. When her eyes began to open, it took everything Ino had not to squeal.

Sakura blinked a few times before slowly sitting up, staring at the blonde before her. "Who're you?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm Nara Ino. This is my husband, Shikamaru," she explained, a grin on her face.

Sakura blinked a couple of times, before comprehension lit her eyes. She spun to face Sasuke, excitement filling her features. "Hey, hey! Are these the people you were gonna introduce me to?" she asked excitedly. He nodded as she turned back to them, and she and Ino started talking, soon acting like the best friends they used to be. A soft smile formed as he watched them. Nothing would take this moment away, and now, he was glad that they met again. He was very glad.

Koneko101- Well, that's it. The ending kinda sucked, but I wanted to get it out. And the last chapter was a FILLER, people, that's why it was so short. Get over it. I start a new semester of college along with a full time job, so not sure when I'll update. Until then!


	15. Anniversary

Koneko101- Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I just moved into a new apartment and got a dog, his name's Fonzy. Whoop! And well, things are just hectic right now haha. You know how things go. But yeah. Here's the next chapter, so read it and weep! Hope ya enjoy it!

Chapter 13

Anniversary

Naruto practically flew across the park as he headed to the designated meeting spot, dragging Hinata behind him. She just smiled and tried to keep from tripping, not uttering one complaint. She knew how excited he was to finally see his sister, so to speak, and would not begrudge him for it. She remembered, with a slight amount of shame, being jealous of Sakura when she and Naruto first starting dating decades ago. At the time, she had thought that there was something going on between them. Especially that one night, only a few months in their relationship, when he bailed on her to be with Sakura. Of course, that was also the night that she came to realize how silly she had been about the whole thing.

_Flashback_

"I'm really sorry, Hinata-chan, but Sakura-chan needs me right now. I can't just leave her alone," Naruto stated, trying to give the Hyuuga heiress a small hug. She twisted out of his grip, glaring slightly.

"Naruto, we have had this night planned for weeks. I had to switch my shift at the hospital just to get tonight off, and it takes forever to get reservations at the Golden Dragon! Why does she have to have you for tonight?" she asked, crossing her arms in annoyance.

This wasn't the first time he had cancelled their plans to be with Sakura. And every other time she had let it slide, not uttering one complaint, but enough was enough! It had taken her almost a month to get those reservations, and half that to arrange for someone to cover her regular shift at the hospital so that her night would be free. It wasn't like Tsunade just handed out free nights at a whim; you had to get someone to cover! And speaking of Tsunade, it has cost her almost two full crates of sake to convince her to allow Naruto to have the night off. After all, six month anniversaries only happened once, and she wanted it to be special. But apparently _Sakura _was more important to him than her.

"Hinata-chan, please, I know that tonight was supposed to be special, and I PROMISE that I'll make it up to you anyway you want, but she really needs me right now. I can't just leave my best friend alone," he tried to explain.

"Oh, but with your girlfriend it's ok?!" Hinata snapped, slowly losing her patience that had been thinning with all the times she had been ditched by him.

"It's not like that, Hinata-chan, and you know it! But she needs me right now," he snapped back, slowly getting exasperated. Couldn't she see that his best friend needed him tonight?

"Well, I need you too! But since dear _Sakura-chan _needs you, go right ahead. In fact, why don't you go spend the rest of your nights there, cause I've had it!" she screamed, completely losing her cool.

"Dammit, Hinata, now you're just acting crazy! I don't understand why tonight is such a big deal. We can just reschedule like all of the other times," he groaned, rubbing his head as a migraine came.

'' THAT'S THE PROBLEM, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" she shouted, her facing turning a light red in anger," Whenever Sakura wants you to come over, no matter what we have planned, you just ditch me and go straight to her! Your girlfriend is supposed to have high priority in your life too, not be dumped whenever your friends call. And as for tonight, the reason it's such a big deal is because it's sixth month fucking anniversary! But apparently I'm not important enough to have that small detail remembered, let alone all of my planning and careful arranging. So go on, go to Sakura, I don't care anymore. But I don't want to see your face anywhere near me ever again!" she yelled, smacking him across the face before running home, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto stood frozen to the spot, his hand slowly covering the spot where she had slapped him. Today was there six month anniversary? Slowly doing the math in his head, he mentally kicked himself as he realized she was right. And he completely forgot, in favor of comforting Sakura over being with his own girlfriend. Doing another mental check list, he realized that he had chosen Sakura over Hinata way too many times, and was shocked that she hadn't said anything until now.

'I guess tonight was finally her breaking point. I am such a baka!'

Shaking his head, he slowly stumbled down path to Sakura's. Fight or no fight, she DID need him tonight. Sasuke should already be there, and have put in the stupid romance movies she liked so much. Personally, he thought they were boring as hell. But anything to keep her distracted tonight. The anniversary of her parent's death.

Sasuke sat on the couch, silently observing the silent girl as they watched the first movie. She was quiet, not laughing or sighing happily as she usually did during this movie. That immediately told him how she was feeling. But he said nothing, instead letting her know he was there through actions rather than words. Her head rested on his shoulder, and while he did nothing to further the action, he didn't shrug it off either. She could do as she pleased if it made her feel better, in moderation of course. Kakashi was rummaging through the kitchen, making popcorn and getting soda and, of course, making ramen. Knowing how Naruto was, the other three members of Team 7 always kept a large supply of it stocked at their respective houses. Better to have a larger supply of ramen than hear the idiot bitch and groan about it when he would visit. Speaking of the dobe, where was he?

The silent question was answered when the door could be heard opening, before softly closing again. Sasuke glanced up, and was surprised at how melancholy the orange clad ninja looked. Upon closer inspection, he noticed a hand shaped mark on his right cheek. Resisting the urge to question him, Sasuke simply moved himself and Sakura over to make room for Naruto on the other side of Sakura. Kakashi joined them a few minutes later, laying out the snacks before seating himself in the armchair. They stayed that way for a short while, before small sniffles could be heard from their female teammate. No one said a word as the sniffles became sobs, but Naruto wrapped an arm around Sakura, allowing her to burrow her face into his chest as she sobbed. This lasted for about ten minutes, and when they stopped the men noticed she had fallen asleep just as a faint knocking could be heard from outside.

"I'll get it," Naruto said, gently laying Sakura on the couch, head resting in Sasuke's lap.

Getting up and opening the door, he was surprised to find Hinata standing on the other side, head downcast. She glanced up when he opened the door, and he eyed her warily as she stared him in the eye.

"Can I talk to you alone, just for a minute please?" she asked.

Naruto sighed, knowing he couldn't resist her. Nodding, he stepped outside before closing the door silently. They walked in silence for a time, and somehow found themselves at a park playground. She sat down in one of the swings, and moved back and forth ever so slightly.

"Ino told me what today is," she said, finally breaking the silence.

Naruto finally looked down at her, not saying anything.

"I know that I shouldn't have yelled at you, and I'm sorry. But you have to understand that I was hurt when you would constantly cancel our dates to be with her. I know that she's your best friend, and I respect that. But tonight, before I knew why you were doing it, I was just so angry. I guess all the anger I felt at the earlier times finally broke free," she explained softly, not breaking her gaze off the ground, not wanting him to see her cry. She forgot, of course, that he could smell the salt from her tears, and she missed the guilty expression on his face when he realized what the scent was.

Placing a hand under her chin, he tilted her head up to see him. "Hinata-hime," he breathed, making her smile slightly at the endearment," you have nothing, I repeat, NOTHING to apologize for. I know that I should have told you what today was, and that I wasn't able to do anything, and for that I'm sorry. Just, I love you SO MUCH, and and and please forgive me! I know I'm an idiot, but please I can change I can spend more time with you and," he was cut off of his rambling by her kissing him. Returning it gently, neither said a word as the slowly pulled apart, simply staying in each other's arms for the rest of the night. In the end, love cured all hurts of the heart.

_End Flashback _

Hinata smiled slightly at the memory, before being pulled to a quick spot jostled her out of it. She glanced up at Naruto, who stood frozen a few yards from where they were meeting.

"Naruto?"

"It's her, Hinata-chan. It's really her. After all this time, I can finally see my sister again. I can finally see Sakura."

Koneko101- YEAH, crappy ending and I kinda made Hinata a bitch but whatever. I would've been bitchy too. So, please review and I'll try to update soon. Oh, and I don't own Naruto. If I did, that'd be super cool!


	16. Complications of the Worst Kind

Koneko101- Yeah, I know, two updates within 4 months! Yay! Hope ya'll enjoy.

Chapter 14

Complications of the worst kind

Hinata smiled slightly as she watched Naruto fidget in his spot, almost seeming shy. "Naruto-kun, how can she meet you if you stay over here? Just remember, she doesn't remember any of us in this life. So please, be careful when you greet her," she warned gently, nudging him forward.

As if someone lit a fire under him, he bolted towards the tree, resisting the urge to tackle Sakura in a hug by hugging Ino instead, making her gasp slightly as he knocked the air out of her. Shikamaru, of course, took the opportunity to punch Naruto over the head.

"She's pregnant you idiot, be careful!" he barked, pulling Ino to him as he inspected her.

"Sorry, sorry, just got excited," he mumbled, turning to Sakura. She was still as beautiful as ever. "Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! But you can call me Naruto!"

Sakura giggled slightly at the overactive blonde. She waited patiently as he talked on, managing to give him her name and some random replies here and there. But that was about it for the next few minutes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It had been a few hours since the reunion started. So far, Sakura had met everyone from the original Rookie 9. She found herself drawn to Naruto and Ino, and couldn't shake the feeling that she had met them before. Especially after that dream from a few weeks before…. Ignoring the odd feeling, she laughed slightly as Naruto started rambling about the different flavors of ramen. Man, that boy loved those noodles. She vaguely wondered how he kept in such good shape with all the carbs he constantly ingested. Laughing when Sasuke smacked him to shut him up, she noticed that Tenten and Neji were getting cozy over by the tree. They had arrived about an hour into the visit.

Sakura was about to throw a teasing comment at the weapons mistress when a jingle sounded from the street. Tenten and she instantly sat up straight as they tried to locate the source of the noise.

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Ino asked, slightly worried.

Sakura merely grinned as she shook her head, jumping to her feet at the same time as Tenten. "Hey Tennie, it's in the next street over. Usual rules?"

"Yup, winner gets first pick. Loser has the usual fare,"

"Alright, on your mark,"

"Get set,"

"**GO!**"

Both girls sprinted across the park, ignoring the shocked stares of their new friend as they jumped and leaped over objects trying to outrace the other. Within seconds, they were only a few yards away from their target. Tenten managed to get into the lead, and was less than three feet away from her goal when Sakura leap frogged over her, tapping the object first before falling to the ground.

"Yay, I won!"

Tenten sighed as she looked up at their goal. The ice cream truck. Pulling out her wallet, she sighed softly at the thought of all her money gone. Yep, her best friend was a bottom less pit. "Alright, Sak, you win. Go pick. Try to keep it to a minimum though, please. I'd like to keep some of my money," she pleaded.

Sakura grinned as she skimmed over the possible flavors, not noticing the shadow coming up behind her. She did notice the arms wrapping around her waist, making her squeal slightly. "Sasuke, you scared me!" she whined, pouting at him.

"Sorry, koi. So, what are you planning on getting?" he asked.

Blushing slightly at the koi comment, she turned back to the flavors, trying to ignore the slight glare the vendor was giving them. "Ummm can I get a double chocolate with fudge, marshmallows, caramel, nuts, banana, and whipped cream in a waffle cone? Oh, and sprinkles! Can't forget the sprinkles," she chirped, as the vendor stared at her in shock.

"And I want a double chocolate in a waffle cone please, and there on the same tab," Tenten said, making the vendor laugh.

"So, you lose again, Tenten-san?"

"Aaaah, shuddup!"

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly as he wrapped a possessive arm around her. "You two know each other?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, we go way back. Kyo-san was in our senior class in college. He works over at the university, but does this for a little extra pocket money. He's used to our races," she explained, placing a soothing hand on his arm while her other took the cone. Pulling away from him, she handed Neji her cone before digging through her wallet to give Kyo the right amount. "Ah, here we go! Keep the change Kyo-san, think of it as a tip for good service," she winked, before scurrying away.

"THERE'S ONLY TWO CENTS IN CHANGE, YOU CHEAP SKATE!"

She laughed as they made their way back to the others, both girls munching happily on their ice cream. Sasuke laughed slightly as Sakura got whipped cream on her nose, to which she happily flipped him off. Moving closer, Sasuke used his finger to get it off. He never expected her to wrap her lips around it, sucking off the sweet concoction. His eyes darkened as she grinned at him coyly.

"Looks like I win, eh, Sasuke-_kun_?" she purred, before bolting forward to catch up with Tenten.

Sasuke growled slightly as he followed her, silently plotting his revenge. They were soon back at the meeting spot, ignoring the wide eyed looks from Ino and Naruto.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh, Tenten and I always race to the ice cream truck. The winner has to pay. After all, you can never turn down ice cream, eh Ino?"

Ino didn't respond, opting instead to shake her head at how little Sakura had changed. The girl had always been a bottomless pit for food.

As the friends got to talking again, no one noticed the blurs that were coming towards them. The only notice they had was when Sakura was suddenly in the air, thrown over the shoulder of a certain blue haired Akatsuki. Sasuke snarled as he pulled out his katana. "Put her down, Konan."

The woman ignored him, instead focusing on the struggling woman over her shoulder. Grasping her hair, she pulled Sakura's head back until her neck was completely exposed. "Hmm, I don't know if I will, Sasuke-san. After all, what better way to get my revenge than to take your precious person away from you," she purred, ignoring Sasuke's snarl of rage as she fingered her kunai. "Or perhaps…… I should let her live. But with the memory of how you failed her before. Maybe that would be better?" she mused as her eyes settled on Tenten.

Too fast for anyone to stop her, she flung Sakura into Tenten, causing the two to roll down the hill. Racing after them, the others could do nothing as she cast a jutsu over them. Sakura's eyes widened as her head pounded, memories racing back to her that weren't from this lifetime. Clutching her head, she tried to ward off the voices that were screaming at her.

_Weak._

_Annoying. _

_Sakura, thank you._

_I'll bring him back, Sakura-chan. I promise._

_Hurry up, forehead!_

She screamed for them to stop, pain coursing through her body as she tried to push them away. Her wails grew louder and more agonized as the voices grew louder, lashing out when two strong arms encircled her. She fought against her holder, clawing at them. They tried to hold her still while forcing her head up, but she bit the hand on her face, forcing it to let her go. It took a second pair of arms to restrain her as she was forced to look into red spinning eyes. She sobbed with relief when she felt her eyes growing heavy, welcoming the darkness that allowed her to escape from her torture.

Sasuke held Sakura tightly as she fell into a deep asleep, ignoring the bleeding scratches she had inflicted on him in her struggle. Turning his head slightly, he saw Neji lifting an unconscious Tenten. He assumed that Neji hit a pressure point to knock her out. Looking back at the woman in his arms, he growled slightly as he stood. Adjusting Sakura into a more comfortable position, he took to the rooftops as he headed for home. Ino had already gone to get Tsunade, wherever the old hag may be. Only she had enough healing ability to help with this chaos. Growling slightly, his eyes bled to red as he allowed some of his anger to show. Konan would pay for what she had done. With her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura groaned as she roused, her head still pounding horribly. She felt a soothing hand rub her forehead, and then a cool feeling swept over her as the pain diminished. She sighed slightly, leaning towards the hand that made the pain leave. It stroked her hair once before leaving, making her whimper slightly. She calmed when another hand encircled her own, large and warm and very familiar.

"Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, unable to make her eyes open.

"Shh, don't speak. You need to rest. I'm right here," he said softly, spreading out beside her, spooning her.

She said nothing, instead leaning into him, burrowing her head into his chest as she attempted to sort through the memories. Everything was jumbled. Two different fathers, two sets of memories, the old mixing with the new. It was almost impossible to sort it out, and she knew it would take her a while before she was able to do so completely. But one thing was constant in both sets. Her love for Sasuke was the same intense feeling in both lifetimes, and she used that as a constant as she tried to put the pieces of her shattered mind back together.

Sasuke didn't say anything as he watched her, squeezing her hand every time her expression became pained. There was nothing he could do; he couldn't fight this battle for her. Gritting his teeth, he swore that Konan would suffer ten times as much pain as she had forced on his love. A knock on the door made him turn slightly. Naruto stood there, looking down at Sakura sadly. He was feeling just as helpless as Sasuke was, and just as angry.

"We're all meeting downstairs, teme. Tsunade said that Sakura needs to sleep, and sent this to help with the pain," he announced, tossing a small vial to him.

Sasuke caught it one handed, inspecting it slightly. It contained a light lavender liquid, one he recognized. Tsunade had often used it on him after Sakura had died to make him sleep. Nodding to Naruto, he turned back to Sakura. Brushing her hair back, he leaned down to whisper to her. "Sakura, koi, I need you to drink something for me. It will help you sleep as you heal," he cooed, lifting her head a little.

She forced her eyes open slightly to stare at him, and he visibly relaxed at the familiar emerald squinting up at him. Holding the vial to her lips, he made sure she swallowed all of it before laying her head back against the pillow. He waited until she was completely asleep before rising, tucking her securely under the comforter before following Naruto out of the room. They walked in silence for a moment as they went upstairs. Naruto finally broke the silence as they were midway up the steps.

"You really love her, don't you, teme?"

"Yes, I do. Even if I don't deserve to have her," Sasuke muttered his fist clenching.

"You do deserve it Sasuke. Today was not your fault, it was no ones. If we could have stopped it, you know we would have. Now come on, stop blaming yourself and let's get this meeting over with so that we can go back to our women," Naruto joked, trying to lighten the mood somewhat.

Sasuke smirked slightly as they entered the meeting room, and he glanced around at everyone. All of the rookies were there, excluding Sakura and Tenten of course. Taking a seat, he was silent as he waited for them to begin.

"How's Sakura?" Ino asked, worried.

"Better, since Tsunade helped clear her mind slightly. She needs to rest for now, but you can see her when she had recovered more," he informed.

She nodded slightly before leaning back, her hand resting on her stomach.

"So, what are we going to do now? I know that you both had planned to restore the girl's memories after mating, but it's too late now. You need to mate with them soon. The Blood Path grows more every day, and with the full moon approaching, it will be extremely dangerous for them to be as they are," Shikamaru informed, looking at them both with a scrutinizing gaze.

"We are well aware, Nara. However, the added stress of mixing our chakra with theirs would be too much on them at the moment. We need to allow their minds to piece back together for a time before we can begin the mating process," Neji said coldly, clearly still angry.

Sasuke nodded his agreement before looking around, waiting for more comments to be made. None were, so he excused himself to go back to Sakura. He heard them start discussing other topics as he left. They would inform him of anything useful later on, for now he wanted to return to Sakura's side for when she awoke. Making his way down the stairs, he paused for a moment when he reached her door. Would she still accept him after she knew what he had done? Shaking the thoughts away, he entered the room and silently closed the door behind him.

She was still fast asleep. Smiling softly, he spread out beside her, allowing his body heat to mingle with hers. She turned to him, seeking him even in her sleep. That told him more than words ever would that she would still want him. Letting that thought relax him, he closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep along with her, his arms holding her tight against him. Protecting her from any danger he could. As the night wore on, he constantly awoke to even the slightest sound from outside. He knew the dangers that faced her at the moment, and around dawn finally just stayed awake. Grasping at his few hours of rest, he looked upon the still sleeping face of his lover.

The pained expression had almost completely disappeared, and he silently thanked the gods for Tsunade's help. She had turned what could have been a terrible experience into no more than a bad headache. Kissing her temple, he slowly sat up. He pulled her into his lap before keeping watch, simply waiting for her to wake up. It took a few hours, but around mid morning she finally opened her eyes for him. They were slightly dull, and full of confusion.

"Sasuke?" she mumbled, glancing up at him.

He looked back, simply waiting. He knew that she would have some questions for him, and that it would hurt him to answer most. But it must be done, and he would be nothing but honest.

"You left me," she said softly, her eyes becoming teary.

He nodded slightly, bowing his head. Of course, that would be the first thing she asked. "Yes, I went with Orochimaru to gain power. When we were twelve, or possibly thirteen. It's been so long, I've forgotten our exact ages. I do remember that it was after Itachi had attacked Naruto when he was out of the village, and that he broke my arm and used the Mangekyo on me for the first time. You weren't there at the time, and for that I was thankful. I did not want you hurt," he said by means of an explanation.

She kept quiet, tears streaming softly down her face for a time. He wiped them away gently, unable to meet her eyes.

"When we were young, back then, did you really mean everything that you said to me? Especially after you came back, that night in the forest?"

A small smile came to his face when he remembered that. Ah yes, _that night._ He had almost forgotten. It hadn't been too long before her death, when he had been planning to court her. He could still remember every little detail.

_Flashback_

Sasuke panted slightly as he trained, using only the moonlight above him as a guide. He twisted and turned in the air, landing every throw perfectly in their targets. Only the small scruff on bark against cloth had him turning. Sakura stood at the edge of the clearing, leaning against a tree. She had on her nurses outfit still, and he was thankful for the lack of light as his face went slightly red.

"Still out here training, eh, Sasuke?" she teased, pushing off of the tree.

He rolled his eyes slightly at the remark, but smirked in amusement none the less. "I haven't been out here for that long, Sakura. Only a couple of hours," he informed.

She merely raised an eyebrow in amusement, making him tense slightly at her obvious knowledge of something. "Really? Because when I last saw you during your training, that was when my shift was just starting. Over eight hours ago," she drawled, looking at her fingernails.

He blinked slightly at the information, doing a mental calculation. Damn, she was right. He had been out here much longer than he thought. His stomach growled loudly, showing him that he was nearly ravenous.

Sakura laughed again, seeing his sheepish expression, while holding up a couple of bentos. "I assumed you had lost track of time, AGAIN, so I took the liberty of bringing dinner, if you care to join me," she chirped, tossing him the food.

He caught it easily, and easily joined her on a nearby log to enjoy the food. They didn't say a work to each other as they ate. Sasuke glanced at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, noting her somewhat thoughtful expression. Keeping silent, he knew she would speak when the time came.

"Sasuke, why did you come back?" she finally asked, not looking at him.

He stopped mid bite, not expecting this to be her question. Setting his food back down, he grasped her arm, forcing her to turn to him. "There were some precious people that I needed to return to," he said softly, not breaking eye contact with her even as she gasped.

Neither said anything as they stared into each others eyes, not noticing the gap between them slowly disappearing. Sasuke noticed first, and decided to close it completely by pressing his lips to hers firmly. She gasped again, and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her eyes slid shut slowly, and she returned it with all the love she had for him. When they finally pulled apart, he rose to leave. When he felt her questioning gaze, he turned back to say one thing.

"I have to kill Itachi so my precious people stay safe. Until then, I am still an avenger."

She nodded slightly in understanding, even as the tears fell down her safe. If only they had both known of the figure watching them from above, then perhaps Sasuke would have reconsidered his decision. Perhaps.

_End flashback_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked back down upon her. "Sakura, I meant everything. And I mean all that I have told you now, my love. All of it," he whispered sincerely.

She smiled gently at him, accepting his words. Pulling him down to her, she rolled under him as he showed her the full extent of his love. This was all she had ever wanted, in two lifetimes now, and she refused to let it go.

Koneko101- Well, here it is. The next chapter. I don't know when the next update will be, so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer than usual. Hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!


End file.
